The Change
by deadbattery
Summary: Follow Sirius from his 1st yr to the day Peter frames him. See him grow and loss his family, only to find where he truelly belongs. The hardest, biggest, and best change of his life. Watch him as he drifts from what he was brought up to be to his destiny
1. The Perfect family

You want to know how it happened, don't you? You want to know how I could have come from a family like mine and turned out so different. I have only two words for you: the Sorting Hat. When it sorted me into Gryffindor, I never could have imagined how much it would help me. How was I supposed to know that the greatest part of my life would come from what seemed like the worst possible nightmare at the time? How was I supposed to know, at only eleven, that I would owe my sanity and my family to that hat?

I know most people think I was always a rebel. That I always hated my family and thought they were wrong and evil from the beginning. Well, everyone who thinks that is wrong. You simply cannot expect that a child raised in that environment, never having met anyone who would tell him anything different, would think it wrong. I was no different from any other eleven year old when I got on Platform 9 ¾. I loved my mother, father and little brother. I thought they were normal. I admired my father and hoped one day I would be like him. I picked on my brother Regulus like any proper big brother would, but we got along well I loved my mother and obeyed her wishes. I was, in their eyes, the perfect heir to the Black family. How little they knew!

"Sirius! Sirius hurry up, you're going to miss the train!" my mum yelled up the stairs a Regulus by her side.

"Yeah, hurry up, Si, you're gonna be late for school," Regulus put in, skipping his way back to the kitchen.

"Coming, Mother," I yelled. I was in my bedroom wrestling with my socks, trying to get them on my feet while shoving my shirts into an overflowing trunk. I was so excited about going to Hogwarts. My father had been telling me about it since I was a little kid. I couldn't wait to go to have my own adventures. I stumbled to the door dragging my heavy suitcase behind me and looked around my room one last time to make sure I hadn't left anything, and then ran out of the room down the stairs.

As I burst into the kitchen, my mother was yelling, "Sirius Orion Black, if you don't hurry up..." but she trailed off and smiled at me proudly as I fell into a seat. "Are you ready now Sirius?" she asked coming over to me and putting a piece of toast on my plate, which I was loading with eggs.

"Yes," I replied, my mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. You are a Black and know better," she reprimanded.

I swallowed and said, "Yes, mother." I always obeyed my mother. She had only yelled on a few occasions, none of which I wanted to relive.

"Sirius, you have to act proper and classy at school, you know. No more of this talking with your mouth full. You're a man now and you have to start acting like one. You will not disgrace this family. Sit up straight, please. Are you even listening to me?" She asked as I continued to plow food into my mouth.

"Leave him be, honey. He'll learn eventually," my father said from other side of the table. I looked up and he was smiling at me proudly. My father, Regulus, and I looked like clones. We were all tall, well built and walked gracefully with powerful blue-gray eyes and black hair that hung from our heads, with an effortless elegance few could achieve. When we were younger, people thought Regulus was my twin.

"Well, we should leave now. Sirius can't be late for the train," my mother said, putting her cloak, too. I finished my breakfast, jumped up from my seat, and started walking towards the door to get my cloak, too, but my mother summoned it quickly into the room. I slipped it on and my mum smiled at me with pride. "You're so handsome, Sirius," she said reaching for a pan that was lying on the table. "Come here quickly. The portkey will activate in a minute." Regulus and I walked to her and grabbed the pan. I smiled, turning to look at my father, who was still sitting at the table.

"Aren't you coming to see me off at the train, Father?" I asked innocently.

"Sorry, Sirius, I can't. There is a meeting I must go to. I'm sorry," He said, frowning but not looking up from his paper.

"You're sure you can't come, even for a minute?" I asked.

"Sirius, this is how it has to be sometime. It's not like you're leaving forever. I'll see you at Christmas. Don't argue," he said, still not looking up from his paper.

I sighed deeply, trying not to show I was disappointed and walked over. I tried to give him a hug but before I could, he stuck his hand out to shake. I smiled weakly and took his hand. My father had always taught me that showing emotion was a sign of weakness and my going to Hogwarts was going to be no different. "Make us proud, Sirius," he said, before turning back to his paper.

I walked back to my mother and brother, who were still holding the portkey, and grabbed it just as it transported us to Platform 9 ¾.

Well, the thing you must understand about my parents is that when they say, "make us proud," they mean it. I know a lot of parents say that, but if their child doesn't follow exactly in their footsteps, they forgive them, right? Well, my parents didn't. This loving scene was the last I would ever experience in my house. I know it wasn't perfect, that some things were still a little odd about this picture, but it was all I had and all I knew and I missed it when it was gone, more then I'd be willing to admit. My parents never looked at me again with love, compassion and pride. When I returned for Christmas expecting to see them smiling lovingly, I was shocked to be met by hate, loathing, anger and disappointment. I knew they were angry and disappointed but I never expected such a cold response. But why am I going on about that? We're not there yet, are we?


	2. Meeting the Mauraders

I looked around excitement filling my every limb. I was practically bouncing where I stood. I was finally there. I was finally going to Hogwarts. The train was blowing steam and preparing to leave and it had me in a trance. I had been dreaming about this since I was a small child and I wanted to remember it. Finally, I snapped out of my trance and looked around at my fellow students. It was pretty obvious who the first years were and even more obvious who the muggleborns were. I sneered at one of them a redhead girl who was very pretty was staring in awe at everyone around her. Her parents were looking intimidated and slightly doubtful about there decision to allow her to go to the school. Muddbloods I thought shaking my head and looking around the rest of the platform. Another thing that caught my eye was a young boy who must have been a first year because he was so short. He had sandy blonde hair and looked very weak. I looked around to see where his parents were but could find none. He was looking at the train with a goofy grin. I doubted he was a muggle-born because he didn't seem very scared to be on the platform alone.

"Sirius," my mother said suddenly, "Don't stare it's not proper." I looked up at her and she said, "Now come over here there is someone I want you to meet." I followed her over to a group of people clad in very expensive wizarding ropes. Upon looking at them I knew they were from a very old family of purebloods like me. My mother gestured at a boy who looked my age. He was tall and had greasy black hair and a long angular nose. "Sirius," she said importantly, "This is Severus Snape. He is going to be your housemate. Severus, this my son Sirius Black."

I reached out and shook his hand and he said, "I'm sure we are going to have a fun time this year, Sirius." I nodded and looked up to see a new person that had joined the group. He was a tall and had blonde hair. He held himself with an elegance that I knew I could never achieve and, trust me, that was saying something! He seemed to look down upon everyone around him and he sneered at Snape and me.

"Sirius," my mother said again, smiling, "This is Lucius Malfoy he's a fifth year prefect in Slytherin House. Lucius, this is my son Sirius Black."

He looked down at me and I could see comprehension dawning on his face. "Pleasure to meet you, Sirius Black. I trust I won't have be worrying about you this year from such an honorable family."

"The Malfoy family is almost as old and pure as the Black's, Sirius, and you will respect Lucius as you would respect your own father," my mother put in threateningly.

"Of course mother," I said, frowning slightly. There was something about this people that I didn't like very much. They seemed very serious and I thought for the first time that my years at Hogwarts might not be as fun as I had hoped.

The train whistle blew and I turned around to look at it. My mother ran towards the train. Everyone else grabbed their things and started rushing on board too. Regulus helped me drag my stuff on the train quickly and I hopped back off to say good-bye to my mother.

"Well, good-bye Sirius. You owl us as soon as you are sorted into Slytherin. Behave this year try not to get into too much trouble, please. And make your father and me proud," she was straightening my ropes and patting them down as she said all of this.

"Don't worry, mother. I'll be fine," I said smiling at her and giving her a hug. I turned to Regulus, and said, "See you at Christmas, Regulus." I went to give him a hug but he stuck out his hand quickly. I smiled a little at this: at only 9 years old he was turning out to be just like my father.

"See ya, Si. I wish I could go too," he said sadly, looking beyond me to the train with disappointment.

"Two years go by quick, Reg, you'll be going before you know it. Now listen carefully, now that I'm gone you need to be very good 'cause mother doesn't have anyone else to take her anger out on. Don't so much as drop a dish or she'll curse you need into next week," I said. My mother wasn't listening but talking happily to Severus's mother.

Regulus looked confused and said, "Si, she would never do that. I've never seen her do that to you."

I shook my head and said, "That's 'cause she waits for you to leave or follows me upstairs later. Just behave yourself, okay?"

"I always do, Si," he said, still looking confused.

My mother grabbed my arm suddenly and pulled me off to the side. She pointed not very discreetly at a boy getting on the train as his parents kissed him good-bye, "You will not under _any_ circumstances be found in that boy's company, Sirius Orion Black. He is worse then a mudblood. He is a Potter."

I looked at her confused and said, "What's wrong with them?"

"Do you ever listen to your father and I talk, Sirius? Potters are purebloods as old as the Blacks, but they are blood traitors. That's the worst thing a wizard can be. They even live with muggles, I think. If I so much as hear you said hello to that boy I will curse you until you wish you were dead," she hissed, "You will not disgrace this family."

"I won't, mother, don't worry," I said earnestly.

The train started to move and I jumped on quickly and turned around to wave good-bye. Regulus waved good-bye happily at me but my mother gave me a look that clearly meant that she would know if I didn't listen and I would regret it.

I climbed on the train and dragged my stuff looking for a compartment to stay in. All of them were full until I got to the last one, which only had one boy in it. I opened the door and he looked up at me, scared. He was small and pudgy and thought for sure he was a muggle-born. I really didn't want to stay in a room with one but I didn't seem to have a choice so I said, "Can I sit in here?" He nodded his head and looked back down at his feet. I dropped into a seat and put my feet up lazily. After a few minutes of silence I decided to try and start up a conversation, "So, where you from?" I asked.

"London," he said quietly.

I sat up now, "Really? So am I! What part?"

"I live near Diagon Alley," he replied.

"Oh, I don't leave near there. I live kind of in the suburbs of it. Oh well. Anyway, you have any brothers or sisters or anything?"

"No."

This kid was starting to annoy me with his one word answers but I hated silence so I kept talking, "I do. I got a brother his nine. Nasty little thing sometimes but I like him. I like to play pranks on him most. His so gullible."

The kid just nodded at me and I frowned, "I don't think I ever introduced myself. I'm sorry about that. My name's Sirius Black." I put out my hand and he shook it, shaking slightly.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew," I said, frowning and racking my brain for information on the Pettigrew family. "Are you a muggle-born," I asked innocently?

"No, well not exactly. My mom is a witch my dad is a muggle," he said nervously.

I sat back and smiled at him, "Oh, that's why I've never heard of the Pettigrews before." I knew my mother would kill me if she knew I was talking to a half-blood but he seemed nice enough to me, and a half-blood is better then a muggle-born. I didn't really have much of a choice, I thought, trying to defend my actions.

Just then the compartment door opened and two new people walked in. I recognized both of them. One of them was the parentless boy I had seen on the platform and the other was the Potter boy my mother had told me not to talk to. The Potter kid was smiling at both of us and said, "Can we sit in here? Everywhere else is full." Peter nodded his head before I could say anything and the sandy haired boy sat next to me while the Potter kid sat across from me. He smiled at me before he frowned a little. "I'm James Potter," he said happily, "and this is my friend Remus Lupin. Who are you?" He hadn't looked away from me yet. I knew he was trying to make eye contact, so finally I looked up and looked at him dead in the eye.

I thought I would see him looking hateful at me, and at first I did, but the looking in his eyes quickly changed to interest. There was something about this boy I liked very much and I found myself not caring if my mother approved of my choice of friendship. He didn't seem evil or wrong to me so I answered, smiling, "Sirius Black, and that kid is Peter Pettigrew."

James nodded and I could see he was thinking. Then he said, "I saw you and your mother on the platform pointing at me and my parents. She told you not to talk to me, didn't she? I know a lot about your family, Black. They don't associate with people like my family or anyone sitting in this compartment. Why are you here then?" he asked, obviously curious and obviously not really caring if I was insulted or not by what he was saying. I shrugged and decided to go with the truth.

"She told me not to talk to you and said she would kill me if she found out I did. I don't really, care though. I'm not going to leave just 'cause you're a Potter," I said carefully.

This time James smiled openly and said, "I think we're going to have a lot fun this year, Sirius." I didn't understand that at all. This boy couldn't possibly think he was going to be sorted into Slytherin.

I looked over at the Remus kid who had come in too and immediately felt bad. His robes were old and torn and he had scars all over his face. I wanted to ask what happened but I thought better of it, deciding that would be rude, and said, "So, what about you, Remus? Are you a muggle-born?"

He looked me in the eye and said, "No, both my parents are magical, they are muggle-borns though."

I nodded and looked at the floor. I suddenly felt uncomfortable being in this compartment, especially with James. I knew my mother would kill me if she knew whom I was with. A part of me was suddenly angry with these three kids. Who were they to talk to me, I thought. I was a Black and I had always been taught there was no one better or equal to us. I was about to leave and go find the Snape and Malfoy when the Potter kid said my name. I looked up at him again in the eye and felt my anger ebb away. He was smiling at me nicely and said, "Sirius, I know I what you're thinking. If it makes you feel any better my mum and dad would kill me, too, if they knew I was talking to you, but I don't care. Just 'cause you're a Black doesn't mean you're like them, right?"

Now I was just confused, but I was sure Potter had just insulted my family. I didn't really care, though, and that scared me. I jumped up and said, "I have to go," and walked out of the compartment quickly. At first I thought I would go find Snape and Malfoy, but I didn't really feel like seeing them much either, so instead I walked not really go anywhere. I turned around when someone called my name and saw it was James. I stopped and looked at him stupidly. Couldn't this kid just leave me alone I thought?

"Listen, I'm sorry," he said once he was in front of me, "I didn't mean to insult you or anything. Come back and sit with Remus and Peter and I. We won't talk about blood anymore. The food trolley is coming soon and I brought a gobstones set. Come on," he said turning around and waving for me to follow. I found myself following him back without even meaning to. And before I knew it we were talking happily about Quidditch and laughing. The ride went quickly then and I was surprised to see us pulling up to the Hogmeade's station so quickly.


	3. The Sorting

(AN: I'm so, so, so, sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter done last week but then I lost the disc. I haven't even sent it to my beta-reader yet but I felt bad about keeping you guys waiting so long so. I'll edit it when my beta sends me the fixed copy back but for now here is chapter 4)

I hopped off the train and turned and looked at the castle. It was beautiful and I feel in love immediately. I could feel the power coming from it and I felt at peace. I felt like nothing could hurt me as long as I was there. "Sirius move," someone screamed from behind me and pushed me into the person who was standing in front of me. I turned around to glare at James but instead saw Lucius Malfoy standing tall and proud. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me away from the train.

"Let go of me," I yelled trying to pull away in vain. He ignored me and kept walking until we reached Snape and two other boys. He threw me into Snape roughly and I stumbled and stood up glaring at him. He smirked at me and said, "You're in enough trouble Sirius, don't look at me like that. I'm sure your mother wouldn't approve." He turned around and looked at James who was standing a few feet away looking confused and angry. He laughed and said, "Sirius I am going to have to tell your mother you have become friends with a Potter. I feel it is my duty as a pureblood and future perfect of your house."

I didn't know what to say so decided to act stupid, "What are you talking about?"

Now he looked angry not just amused and he leaned down putting his face in mine and whispered, "Do not insult my intelligence Black. I know you were sitting with Potter on the train. I walked past your compartment. You can be sure your mother will agree with me that you need to be punished for this. Now I'll leave that part to her," he added with a smirk. He turned to Snape and said, "Sirius will be traveling with you to the castle Severus and I trust you will tell me if he talks to any mudbloods or other riff-raff." Snape nodded and Malfoy walked away with the other students.

"Firs' years 'his way. Firs' years 'his way." I looked around to see who was calling us and saw a huge man beckoning us towards him. Snape and the other two boys started walking to him and we all went to the lake. I was surprised to see many little boats waiting for us to get into and even more surprised when the boats started moving across on their own. Snape, the other two boys and I were in one boat and when I looked around I saw James, Remus, Peter and the mudblood girl in another boat. I turned around quickly though. I didn't want Snape to see me looking at them and then report me to Malfoy.

We were half way across the lake and no one had said anything. Snape was glaring around at the other children. The other two boys were staring into space and I was playing with the water. Finally I looked at the two newcomers and said, "I'm Sirius Black who are you?" I put my hand out for them to shake but they didn't shake it, one of the boys was going through his pockets while the other looked on. I looked at Snape confused and he just rolled his eyes and looked back at the water. Finally the boy looking through his pocket took out a piece of paper looked at it quickly and shook my hand saying, "William Goyle and this is John Crabbe."

I nodded and said, "What's on that paper?"

"Oh just some names my father gave me. People I'm allowed to talk to and who I can't ever talk to."

I smiled and said, "Well I bet my name is on there and so is Severus'. But the thing is I don't recognize your names."

I looked at them and they looked slightly embarrassed and finally Snape spoke up. "That is because although they are pureblood they're families are not nearly as rich and powerful as ours. They're parents are below our parents."

I turned to look at Snape to say something but was interrupted by a splash and someone screaming. Our boat stopped moving suddenly and I turned to see what was happening. I looked in the water and was not at all surprised to see an angry Remus swimming back to the boat where James was laughing. The mudblood girl was standing up trying to help Remus and Peter was in the corner obviously trying not to get wet. I was laughing hysterically when I heard the huge man's voice boom across the lake, "Get out of the wa'er. 'here's a gian' squid in 'here." I looked back at Remus and James and saw Remus was panicking now swimming full speed back to the boat and James now looked scared too. Remus reached the boat quickly and started to try to get back on. The boat started to tip and I could here James yelling at him, "Remus calm down, I'll get you back in. Calm down your going to tip the boat." Remus didn't calm down though and a few seconds later the boat capsized throwing Peter, James and the girl in the water too. I could here Snape laughing behind me and chuckled lightly myself as they all started swimming towards other boats. Remus I saw was trying to flip their boat back over to climb in. Peter was already half way in another boat and the huge man was pulling Lily out of the water. James was swimming quickly back to Remus to help him with the capsized boat. After a few minutes together they flipped it over and pulled themselves back in. As soon as they were back in the boat everyone's boats started moving again.

When we reached the other side the huge man gave James, Remus and Peter a towel like the one Lily already had. He shook his head at them and ushered us into the castle. When were all inside the door closed behind us and another door opened in front of us. A tall fairly young woman was standing in the doorway. She looked serious and I knew immediately to cross her path as little as possible. "Hello I am Professor McGongall. I am the Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. You will wait here and I will come back to get you in a few minutes when the rest of the school is ready." With that she disappeared back into the room she had come from. All at once the first years started talking. "How do we get sorted?" "Someone told me we have to fight a dragon!" "No way. We could die."

I shook my head I of course knew how you got sorted but didn't feel like correcting these mudbloods. Let them think we had to fight a dragon. I turned around looking for James and saw him fighting with Remus. "Oh come on Remus it was just a joke. I didn't mean anything by it."

Remus was shaking his head and said, "James there was a giant squid in the water it could have killed me."

"Actually I read the squid is a vegetarian," the mudblood girl said.

Remus looked at her and said," Yes but James didn't know that."

"I also didn't know there was a squid in there to begin with!"

"Stop fighting already. Remus, James didn't want you to get hurt so stop whining and James maybe you should try thinking before you act. Now both of you stop," the girl said.

James just smiled and said okay and Remus nodded. I smirked at them and turned back around when the door opened. Professor McGongall was standing in the doorway and she said, "This way please."

We all walked into the Great Hall and I was stunned into the silence by how magnificent it was. The ceiling had me enchanted and I didn't even realize it when we reached the front so I wound up walking into Snape who stumbled and said, "Watch where you're going Black." I said sorry and looked up at the Staff Table where I could see McGongall carrying out a stool and an old ragged hat. The hat then started to sing a song but I didn't listen to it. I was looking around the Great Hall looking for my family. I saw my cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa at the Slytherin table and then my cousin Andromeda at the Ravenclaw table. They all smiled at me and I smiled back before my attention was brought back to the sorting hat. Professor McGongall had begun reading off names and I knew mine would be one of the first called. "Black, Sirius," she said and I stepped forward and was suddenly afraid of what might happen. I went up and sat down on the stool and suddenly I couldn't see as the hat dropped down over my eyes.

"Another Black. You're one of the younger ones right? Well Mr. Black let's see what is in your head." The hat was silent for a moment and then said, "I see courage, stubbornness and loyalty. Oh yes you are very loyal. You would die for your family and friends wouldn't you? You're bound to be part of something big. Something huge. Well I guess it should be Gryffindor then."

"No," I thought before the hat could say anything.

"Mr. Black you head clearly says you belong in Gryffindor."

"No my mother will kill me. Please put me in Slytherin."

"I am sorry Mr. Black but you are almost the definition of a Gryffindor. One day you will thank me. This is a gift Mr. Black. Just remember to learn from what is happening and what will happen." With that the hat yelled out "Gryffindor," and I took the hat off my head and walked to the Gryffindor table. I sat down in a sit completely ignoring the rest of the sorting.

My mother was going to kill me. I wasn't even exaggerating I was really afraid she was going to come to the castle hunt me down and kill me. I was a blood traitor. I was a disgrace to the name of Black and I had only been in Hogwarts for five minutes. She was going to disown me, I thought panicking. Where would I live then? I didn't know. I hated that hat. I was a Slytherin not a Gryffindor. I was honored to be a Black; I was no blood traitor. I knew that my mother wouldn't think about that though. All she would see is that I was a Gryffindor. She would hate me. My father and brother would hate. I thought momentarily about running away before she could find me and punish me but I didn't have anywhere to go. I was stuck with what that stupid hat had given me.

I snapped back to reality when James came up behind me and slapped me in the back sitting down next to me smiling. "You did it Sirius. We are going to have so much fun this year. I'm already planning the first prank. It has to be HUGE so that we can make a name for ourselves." I just looked at him. I suddenly felt angry with James. Who was he to talk to me on the train? I bet it was his fault I had been sorted into this awful house. He had brainwashed me on the train. That was it. Then the little voice in the back of my head said, "Well if he did, it was your fault you were even talking to him." I shook my head and looked down at my plate. I felt sick. This was the worst day of my life. I just wanted to go to bed.

For the rest of dinner I didn't speak but just stared at my plate. I didn't feel remotely hungry and I didn't feel like laughing or talking with James, Remus or Peter. I felt alone, isolated and helpless. Everyone I had ever know or loved was going to disown me and I knew it.

After dinner I followed the prefect upstairs and to the fat lady who asked for the password. The prefect told us to remember it or else we couldn't get into the common room. He said, "loyalty," loudly and I tried not to snort at how corny and cocky that was. Again I wondered how I was supposed to fit into this house. We went up three flights of stairs and stopped at a door marked, "First Years." We went inside and James immediately claimed the bed near the window and the bathroom. Remus on the other hand claimed the bed near the door and Peter looked at me uncertainly before taking the one across from Remus. I walked over to the bed across from James and pulled the bed hangings closed before falling heavily onto it and crawling under the covers.

I sighed and finally knew what I would have to do. I was stuck at Hogwarts and I was stuck in Gryffindor. There was nothing I could do about it. I knew my mother would come up the castle and try to get me put into Slytherin but it wouldn't work. That would be when she would disown me. I realized though that I couldn't stop any of this from happening. I would just have to make the best of it and try to prove to my parents that although I wasn't in Slytherin I could still be an honorable pureblood. I also knew that it wasn't James fault that I wound up in Gryffindor. He was nice and I really liked him. He was the only good thing I could see about being stuck in this house. I knew James and I would have a lot of fun together and maybe even Remus and Peter too. At least, I thought as I drifted off to sleep, I would have good friends.

(AN: next chapter a howler, Sirius adapts to Gryffindor and how his family reacts. Should be up in a week or so. Again I'm sorry for the long wait.)


	4. 1st day

I stretched in my bed, yawning loudly. Rolling over, I pulled the blankets closer to me. It was way too early for me to be awake, as far as I was concerned. I would just go back to sleep. I started to close my eyes just as someone pulled my bed hangings open. "Sirius!" James yelled, "Sirius, come on! It's the first day of classes, can't be late."

"Ok. I'll be up in a minute," I said, covering my eyes from the sun. James walked away and I sat up. I remembered everything then. This wasn't going to be a good day. I looked around the dormitory and wished I was in the Slytherin dorms. My eyes settled on James and I knew that my mother was bound to kill me just for being in the same house as James, not even knowing it was Gryffindor. I sighed heavily. She would be down at the school today, probably causing a scene, and it wouldn't work. Then she would find me and kill me. I pulled my feet over the edge of the bed and slipped them into my shoes. I pulled on some new robes and walked to my wardrobe, quickly pulling a comb through my hair. I shook my head, trying to be at least a little excited about my first day at Hogwarts. It wasn't working.

"Looking forward to a bad day?" I heard suddenly from behind me. I turned to see Remus sitting in his bed, smiling at me weakly.

I turned back to the mirror and said, "Yeah."

I heard Remus get up from his bed and walk up behind me. "I know how you feel," he said.

Now I turned to look at him again. "Your parents didn't want you to be in Gryffindor either?" I asked, hoping someone else would know how I felt.

"No," he said, still smiling, "They don't care what house I'm sorted into."

"Then what do you mean you know how I feel?" I said angrily. It was obvious to me that this kid had no idea what kind of trouble I was in.

"Well, you're afraid your parents are going to disown you, right? Hate you? Maybe even kill you? I know exactly how that feels, even though I was never really afraid my parents would do that to me," Remus said.

"Well then, you don't know how I feel. Your parents hating you is worse then a friend or someone hating you," I said.

He shrugged not seeming at all to care what I thought, "I guess someone might think that." He started to walk away but I grabbed his shoulder and he looked back at me.

"What are you talking about? If your friend hates you, you can just make new friends. If your parents hate you, how are you going to eat? Where are you going to sleep? Who is going to buy you clothes?" I desperately wanted Remus to agree with me. To say, "Of course you're right, that's far worse." He didn't. He simply smiled at me and walked out of the dorm.

I turned back to the mirror, mumbling to myself. How could he possibly think he knew how I felt? He didn't come from a family like mine. He came from an accepting family and a loving family. A family who could forget that he had just been sorted into the worst house in Hogwarts.

"Sirius, hurry up," James said, coming out of the bathroom while putting on a tie. I grabbed one of my own ties and we walked out of the dorm as I tied it loosely around my neck. James was in a hurry and I struggled to keep up with his pace, taking the stairs two stairs at a time. We got out of the common room and headed for the Great Hall. As soon as we got into the Great Hall I saw the prefects were handing out schedules. I sat down in the seat next to Peter and James sat next to Remus. Remus smiled at me but I ignored him, piling my plate with eggs and sausages. We spent the next few minutes talking, excitedly, about classes. When the prefect reached us he handed me my schedule and I frowned when I saw the first class. "Damn," I heard James say, "First class of the day is Potions with the Slytherins."

I nodded my head in agreement. I knew the Slytherins were going to be angry with me and I wasn't ready to deal with them, yet. Remus stood up and said, "I'm going to go back up the dorm and then go to potions. I don't want to be late the first day."

"Ok, I'm coming too," James said, shoving the last of his eggs into his mouth.  
Peter and I followed them back up to Gryffindor tower. We grabbed our books that we would need before lunch and headed to the dungeons. Then what I had been dreading would happen, did.

We were in the entrance hall when the doors slammed open. I knew then who it was. I was afraid and wanted to run but knew it was no use. She would get me wherever I hid. My blood ran cold when I saw her standing there. She looked murderous. And she saw me before I saw her. By the time I saw her, her wand was pointed straight at me. She said in a scarily calm voice, "Sirius, come here, now."

I didn't know what to do, but I definitely didn't want to get any closer to her. That didn't matter, though, she flicked her wand at me and I was being dragged across the floor to her feet. She grabbed my shirt and said, "You're a blood traitor and a good-for-nothing son. You have embarrassed the name of Black. And you will pay for what you have done."

"Mother. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be sorted into Gryffindor. It's not my fault. I tried to tell the hat I belonged in Slytherin, but it wouldn't listen. Please believe me," I said, watching her wand very carefully.

"Whose fault is it then, Sirius? Surely it's not my fault, or your Father's fault. We didn't raise you to be a Gryffindor. We raised you to be a proper Slytherin. If it isn't your fault, then whose fault is it?"

"THE HAT. It's the hat's fault, mother."

"No, Sirius, this time you can't blame it on anyone else. It is your fault and you will pay for it," she raised her wand, an evil glint in her eye and I closed my eyes preparing for the pain. Instead I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me away. I opened my eyes, to see James and Remus standing next to me. They both had their wands out, pointed at my mother.

"You can't hurt, Sirius," James said, facing my mother without an ounce of fear.  
She looked at him with disgust, worse then she even looked at me, "Move out of my way, you little blood traitor." James didn't move and neither did Remus. She looked between the two and laughed, "What do you think you can do to me? I am much more powerful then either of you can ever hope to be. You don't threaten me."

They stood their ground and I was impressed by how little she seemed to scare them. I took my wand out then too. When I started to raise it to her she looked at me dangerously.

"Put that away, Sirius. You'll be in worse trouble then you're already in," she said quietly. I let my arm hang loosely at my side. She directed her attention back at James and Remus, "You will live to regret this day." With that she walked away from us and started towards the staircase. I watched her as he she walked. I knew it wasn't over. She wasn't going to let this go anytime soon.

"Are you ok, Sirius?" James asked. I turned to him. I was so grateful. What would I have done if James and Remus hadn't helped me?

"I'll be fine. Thanks a lot," I said.

Remus nodded at me and said, "We should probably get to potions, then. We're going to be late."

"Yeah, come on guys. I don't want to get in trouble the first day," Peter said from behind us.

We left the Hall without another word to each other. We got to the dungeons quickly. We were on time but I was disappointed to see all the Slytherins were already there. I tried to sit down quietly, without drawing any attention to myself. That wasn't going to happen, but I could hope.

James sat down next to me, and Peter and Remus sat behind us at another desk. We weren't sitting for a second when I felt something hit me hard in the back of the head. I turned around and saw the Slytherins were howling with laughter. I glared at them and tried to turn back around but they weren't having that. "Hey, Black, I'm surprised to see you here. Aren't you too ashamed to show your dirty face?" I looked back at them. I knew Severus had said it. He was laughing with the rest of them.

A girl I recognized from parties my parents had taken me to said, "Siri, I saw you in the Hall. You looked like you were going to pee your pants. Does mummy hate you that much?"

The Slytherins laughed harder and another girl said, "Natalie, haven't you heard? Black's parents disowned him. They hate him. I would disown him if he were my son too. Getting sorted into that dirty mudblood house."

The Slytherins laughed hard at that and I felt myself standing up. Before I could do anything, the professor walked in. I sat down regretfully. I was quiet the rest of the class, taking notes and trying to ignore the snickering and nasty comments coming from the other side of the room. When the class was over I practically ran out of the room. I thought I had gotten away when I reached the Hall without harm.

"Petrificus Totalus," someone said. I fell to the floor unable to move. I couldn't see who attacked me and I was afraid it would be my mother. It was worse.

"Hello, dear cousin, Siri," someone said sweetly, standing over me. I would have grimaced if I could have. My cousin Bellatrix was standing over me proudly. If that wasn't bad enough, a few seconds later my other cousin Narcissa appeared.

Narcissa smiled at me, "Oh, Sirius, stop looking so scared. You should be more afraid of your mother than us. She told my father she was going to kill you when she could. Such a disgrace to the family name." She waved her wand and I could move again. I jumped up, shoving my hand in my pocket, trying to get to my wand, but I wasn't quick enough.

Bellatrix flicked her wand at me gracefully. There was a sudden strong stinging in my arm and I pulled it out of my pocket quickly. "Baby Siri, don't even try to curse us. Silly little boy, I don't want to have to hurt you." I stepped back from them. I looked around desperately. Where was everyone? Wasn't lunch soon? I needed help.

Narcissa said, "Sirius, we know you are sorry for getting sorted into Gryffindor. I saw you practically crying this morning while Auntie yelled at you. We understand that. All we want you to do is go up to the Headmaster's office and get this all straightened out. It is quiet embarrassing in the Slytherin common room, having you as our cousin."

Now I was angry with Narcissa and Bellatrix. Who did they think they were? Narcissa was only two years older then I, Bellatrix was only a year. "If you heard me this morning then why are you even asking me to get sorted again? I said the hat won't let me into Slytherin."

Neither of them were smiling or trying to be sweet anymore and I had become suddenly aware there was an audience watching us now. Bellatrix stepped forward dangerously, "Sirius, if you will not be sorted again we will have to punish you."

Narcissa stepped forward and whispered so only Bellatrix and I could hear her, "We were going to say it was all a mistake and forgive you, but if you refuse to be sorted into Slytherin we will have to prove our hatred for you. We have to redeem ourselves." With that they stepped back, taking out their wands. They both screamed a spell as someone else yelled, "Protego." Their curses disappeared when they hit the shield in front of me. I looked over to the staircase, where another angry Black woman was standing. My cousin, Andromeda Black, had her wand pointed at her sisters dangerously.

She stepped forward, brandishing her Head Girl badge as she stormed across the entrance hall. "Narcissa and Bellatrix, what do you think you're doing?"

They looked at her innocently and Narcissa said, "Hi Andy. We're just showing Sirius here some things we learned in Slytherin House."

My cousin glared at her sisters and said, "Listen to me, both of you. You will go back to your common room now or I will give you detention. If I ever see you treating Sirius like that again you will regret it."

Both Naricissa and Bellatrix looked angry that their fun had been interrupted. They didn't say anything though. Andy was a seventh year and they knew they were no match for her. They just turned around and walked back to the dungeons.

Andromeda turned back to me and said, "Are you okay Sirius?"

"I'll be fine, Andy, thanks a lot."

"Sirius, I think we need to talk," Andromeda said seriously.

I was about to suggest meeting up with her after lunch when a strong voice came from behind me, "I do agree Miss. Black. I doubt you would mind much if I talked to young Mr. Black first, though." I turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore towering over me. "We have some very important and interesting things we need to discuss," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

Andromeda nodded, "Oh of course, Professor Dumbledore. I'll talk to you after dinner all right, Sirius? See you then." She walked away leaving me alone with Dumbledore, who was smiling widely at me.

"Come along, young Mr. Black I've heard you have had a very exciting day. We can talk about it more in my office." I nodded fearfully, following Dumbledore up to his office. This was not turning out to be a good day, I thought.


	5. Talking and Plans

I walked in silence all the way to Dumbledore's office. It wasn't that I was afraid or uncomfortable, although I was, but I had a lot to think about. Why Remus and James stuck up for me was just the start. I had never really had friends like that before. I had been raised and taught to put your self above others. Jumping in front of an angry women's wand to protect someone you barely knew was insane. I just couldn't understand why they would do it. But amidst my confusion, I was grateful. I was sure if they hadn't helped me I would be in the hospital wing. I wondered if I could find it in myself to do that one day for them. To put myself in danger to help them as they had helped me, and would do again. I hoped so. My parents had also taught me to repay my debts.

Before I knew it, I was in Dumbledore's office. He was sitting in a chair looking at me thoughtfully. I suddenly felt awkward under his gaze. What did Dumbledore have to say to me anyway? He didn't do anything and we stood in silence for a few minutes until he waved his hand at a chair in front of his desk. "Sit, Mr. Black. I think you might be here for a while."

I moved forward and fell into the chair, suddenly feeling exhausted. Dumbledore smiled at me again and said, "I am sure you are tired, Sirius, but we have a lot to talk about. You have had a very interesting day so far."

"That's one word for it," I replied sarcastically.

Still smiling, Dumbledore continued, "As I predicted, your mother reacted, well, let's just say less then kindly about you being sorted into Gryffindor. I do have to say, though, that I was surprised how rashly she acted."

"I'm not. I expected it and I understand. It is my fault I was sorted into Gryffindor," I said. "So, is there a way to get me into Slytherin?"

"No Sirius, I'm afraid not. That is not what we are here to talk about, though. The sorting hat put you in Gryffindor because that is where you belong. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

I stared at Dumbledore. My mother had always said Dumbledore was a mudblood-loving fool and she was right. "Of course it's something to be ashamed of! I have been sorted into the worst house in Hogwarts. The house of mudbloods and blood traitors."

Dumbledore looked at me without a hint of anger on his face. Actually, to my disgust, I saw pity. "Do you really believe that, Sirius? I hope you do not because you are a Gryffindor whether you or your mother like it or not. That is where you belong or else the sorting hat wouldn't have put you there. There is nothing bad about Gryffindor. In fact, everyone agrees it is the most noble of houses."

"Well yeah if you think being noble is being willing to die for someone. I think that is just stupid. I'd rather be in Slytherin where they take care of themselves."

Again Dumbledore looked at me with pity. "You have a younger brother, do you not, Sirius? Regulus, I believe, is his name. Wouldn't you die to save him? I believe you would."

I thought about this for a minute and was disturbed to decide I would. "That's different," I said defensively, "That's family."

"Is it really different? Do you think Regulus would die to save you?"

I didn't know what to say to that. I doubted he would and I looked at the floor in shame. "You see, Sirius," I heard Dumbledore say kindly, "You do belong in Gryffindor. It is nothing to be ashamed of. I hope you learn to understand that quickly, because your family will not. You have to be proud of the house you have been sorted into, or else they will never stop attacking you for what you can not help."

"Well, maybe there isn't anything wrong with being noble, but what about all the mudbloods and blood traitors? Gryffindor is overrun with them."

"Mr. Black, I would refrain from using the world mudblood at Hogwarts. Though it may be acceptable at your home, here it is not and you will quickly find yourself in detention, with a lot of students very angry with you, if you do." He looked at me sternly for a moment before continuing, "Now, I seem to notice you have grown rather close to the three other boys in your house. As you know, Mr. Potter is pureblood but his family is considered to be "blood traitors" as you put it. Mr. Lupin is a half-blood and Mr. Pettigrew is as well. Do you feel any different about them because of these things?"

I shook my head and said, "No. James, Remus and Peter are great friends, but they're different."

"How are they different?" Dumbledore pressed. "What do you expect muggle-borns to be like?"

He had me stumped. I had never actually thought about it. I just went with what my parents had taught me about them. "I don't know. I guess they're probably worse at magic then purebloods and they're just worse. I don't know," I said, starting to get truly confused. This was way too much for one day.

"I see. Well, you tell me if Mr. Lupin is worse at magic then you when you find out. I assure you I have been a professor for many years and it doesn't matter if you're a muggle-born or from the Most Noble House of Black. How powerful you are has nothing to do with blood."

"I guess so, Professor. Can I go now?"

Dumbledore stood up and walked towards me. He looked into my eyes and I didn't look away. "Mr. Black, I understand this is a lot for you to handle in one day. I think you can handle it though. I only want to have a few more words with you and then you can leave."

"All right," I said.

"How do you feel about your mother's actions this morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't good but I think she'll calm down eventually. Don't you think so?"

"I don't know, Sirius. What I do know is that you are going to have a difficult few months. I am sure good things will come out of it, too, though you may only see the bad for a while. You may even find some of the Gryffindor traits your parents have hidden from you so well." He stopped for a second, allowing all of it to sink in, and then said, "You will also need to show your Gryffindor strength against the Slytherins, who, I have heard, have wasted no time in attacking you. I am confident, though, that you will find your own way to deal with them."

"Yes, sir. Are you done now?"

"Yes, you may leave. Make sure you speak to your cousin, though." I was almost out the door when he spoke again. "Mr. Black," he called and I looked back into his office, where he was smiling wisely, "I feel that you will have an exciting time at Hogwarts. Remember that friends can be your family if you allow them to." I nodded at him and ran out of the office and down the stairs, the whole time trying to figure out what that actually meant.

In the entrance hall I stopped for a minute, trying to think where Andromeda may have gone. "Sirius," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to look at my cousin, who was grinning at me. "Come on, Sirius, let's have a talk, shall we?" I followed her up the steps to an empty classroom.

"What's up, Andy?" I asked, trying to sound lighthearted.

"Listen, Sirius, I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'm just going to get it all out now. When you go home it isn't going to be the same as when you left. Your mum and dad… they're not going to be kind to you. To put it simply, they are going to hate you. You're a blood traitor to them now."

"I know this already, Andy. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you don't know. You think you do but you can't even imagine how bad it will really be. Not forever, Sirius, but at least for awhile. You're trash to them now, dirt, a disgrace. They want revenge for what you did and they'll get it."

I was panicking now. "Well, what do I do?"

She smiled sadly at me, "Just let it be. Let them say whatever they want and do whatever they want. You can't stop it and by arguing you will only make it worse. Just keep in mind that it won't last forever. They give up eventually. Realize they can't change you."

"All right, Andy. But how long until that happens?"

"With my parents, it was a year and half or so. Just ride it out. It's all that you can do. Don't answer back, let them think that you agree with them. Let them think that you hate being in Gryffindor and hate yourself. Don't get them angrier. I don't want to know what my parents would have done if I had answered them back."

"Ok, I'll try," I said nervously.

"Yes, and Sirius, there is nothing wrong with being a muggleborn, or being nice to muggleborns. You need to know that. Your parents will never accept you for who you are anymore, but your friends will. You have to accept them for who they are. Get rid of all that pureblood crap they put in your head. It's wrong and you need to believe that to survive. Your friends need to become your family and they will, if you allow yourself to see them as your equal. Gryffindors are known for their strong friendships and loyalty. Take advantage of the house you are in to form a new family, a new place where you can feel safe. The Noble House of Black is no longer your real home."

I was crushed. I knew Andromeda wouldn't lie to me. My parents hated me. My whole family hated me. "I don't know what to do, Andy. I feel so alone."

She put a supportive arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on her arm. "It will be okay, Siri. I know it looks bad now, but you'll be fine. I saw those boys stick up for you this morning. They are already acting like your brothers. You can trust them. You'll grow to love them one day as much as you love your mum and dad now. In the end, Siri, you'll be happy you were sorted into Gryffindor. I mean, you never see any of those stuckup Slytherins playing pranks, do you? You love pranks, right, Siri? The greatest pranksters come out of Gryffindor house. They still tell stories of when James Potter's father was in Hogwarts. You'll have a blast if you just let yourself. Trust me, Sirius, this is all for the best."

I nodded, feeling completely exhausted. "I think I need to go to bed."

"I'll walk you up to Gryffindor Tower." We walked in silence back to the common room and I said the password, waving good-bye to Andromeda. This day was way too much for me to handle. I walked through the common room and right up to my dorm. I was surprised to see James, Remus and Peter were up there, too. They all looked up at me when I walked in and I smiled at them weakly. "Hi guys."

"Hello, Sirius," they echoed.

"What are you guys doing up here? I thought you'd be in the common room."

Remus and Peter looked at James, who had adopted an evil smile, one that I grow to love. "We can't work on this in the common room. It's our first prank. We want to get the Slytherins back for what they did to you during potions. We also want to show Hogwarts how much trouble they're in for. You want to help?"

All thoughts of going to bed were suddenly out of my head. This would be great! I'd get revenge and prank someone at the same time. My favorite things put together with what I so desperately needed to do. "I'm in," I said, walking to James's bed and sitting down on it.

"Great," James said, smiling.

"Professor McGongall and Flitwick just did orientation today so you didn't miss much. They didn't say anything about you not being there, except they told us to give you your homework," Remus said.

"Remus, don't ruin good prank planning time with school," James said light heartedly. He looked at Sirius smiling, "Remus is a little uneasy about pranking the Slytherins."

"I just don't want to get in trouble, that's all."

"Remus, my friend. What's the fun in life if you don't get in trouble sometimes?" James said happily.

"Exactly, Remus," I put in.

He glared us for a minute before saying, "Alright."

"Anyway," James said, "We're trying to find out a way to get the Slytherins but can't think of anything. I'm stuck."

We were silent for a moment and then I had an idea, "It'd be cool if we could make all their robes pink."

"Too difficult," James put in.

"Well, only if we do ALL the Slytherins. How about we just get the first-year Slytherins?" Remus said.

"How could we do that?" James asked him.

"Summon their trunks," Remus said simply.

"That's advanced magic."

"I can do it."

"How?"

"I know the summoning charm. The only problem would be getting the trunks out of their dorms without them noticing."

James smiled wickedly this time, "Not a problem. Their dorms are in the dungeons, right? We just have to find out which windows are part of their dorms."

"No, how will we open it then?"

James smiled again, "I can pick locks mugglestyle. It'll be easy. Then you can summon their trunks and Sirius can turn their clothes pink."

"I know where the dungeons are. My cousin is in Slytherin and he showed me after dinner," Peter said, speaking up for the first time.

"Fantastic! We're all ready to go. We'll do it tomorrow night then," James said excitedly.

"No," I said suddenly and they all stared at me, "It won't work."

"What are you talking about it, won't work? It's perfect," James said.

"No," I said again, "It's not big enough. Instead of turning their clothes pink, I think I'll have to levitate them. The castle needs some new decoration."

James smiled, "Guys, I think this is the start of a great friendship."

The next night we snuck out of the castle under James's invisibility cloak. When the Slytherins woke up in the morning they were very upset to find they had no clothes and only got angrier when someone told them their underwear was floating outside the castle. When they stormed in the Great Hall after they got their robes back, we broke into hysterical laughter. Sadly, we gave ourselves away with this and Professor McGongall took us to her office. We received our first detentions that day, starting a long honorable tradition as Hogwarts's official pranksters. The Mauraders had come to Hogwarts.

AN: (I hope you like it so far. I update soon but it might take just a little bit longer because I have SATs and AP Tests and Drivers Ed a job and volunteering to do lol. Oh and I need to start seriously looking at colleges. Don't worry though, expect to see one around 2 weeks from now. Next chapter will probably be a lot of fun with the mauraders. Sirius starting to see where he belongs and preparing for Christmas Break. Hope you like it and Please Review.)


	6. Marauder Debut

Time went by pretty quickly after our first prank. Before the end of September everyone in the school knew who we were. We were the coolest kids in first year. Of course, the Slytherins didn't lay off, but neither did we. Whenever the Slytherins would attack us we would get our revenge. By October when people saw the Slytherins and us in the hallway together they ran in the other direction. Try as they might, the teachers simple couldn't stop the rivalry that had already developed between us.

It was the beginning of November and I was in my dorm alone, lying on my bed. I was exhausted, having just finished a detention I had with Professor McGongall. James and Remus also had detention but weren't back yet. Peter was sleeping after having been studying for hours for a Transfigurations test we had the next class. I couldn't fall asleep though. I was thinking about how right Dumbledore was. How close I had become to my three new friends. Each of them played a major role in our friendship and I had never felt so close and comfortable around anyone before. Peter was the quiet and needy one. He was always asking us for help with homework and tended to stay in the background when we got into any kind of trouble. But Peter came in useful, too. He was quiet and sneaky, he had the ability to blend in with his surroundings, and he could find out information that we needed to know. Sometimes he even came up with good pranks. Remus, on the other hand, was shy and smart. I knew Remus felt uncomfortable around people he didn't know. In the beginning he had been quiet around James, Peter and I, but we quickly broke him out of his shell. He was very smart, as were James and I, but Remus actually cared about school. He studied and worried about it. When we needed a spell or a way to do something he was the one who would come up with it. But Remus's most important role in our friendship was that he kept us in line. He knew when a prank would be going too far and kept us out of serious trouble countless times. By the end of Hogwarts he had even managed to safe us from expulsion. He was the even-headed one, the one who looked before he leapt.

Then there was James. James was something special and I knew it from the beginning. I felt like I had known him forever, like he was my twin brother. Our minds thought the same way and frequently I found him finishing my sentences or saying what I was thinking. Together we made a pranking machine. Of the four of us people always noticed James and I. We were the loud attention-seeking people of the group, the natural born leaders. We had an arrogance and cockiness about us from the first day of school that no one could ever beat out of us. We were Hogwarts's worst nightmare. The four of us together made the Mauraders.

The Mauraders. My greatest memories in life are with them. How did we get that name, you ask? Well, it was that fateful night of November in my first year. I was shaken out of my reverie when the door flew open and Remus and James fell into the room. I sat up quickly, looking at them questioningly. Peter had jumped out bed when they came in the room and looked slightly scared as James and Remus tried to catch their breath. "What happened," I asked, unable to contain my curiosity.

"You'll never believe what those rotten Slytherins just did," James said, "We were heading back up here when I heard shuffling coming from a nearby room. We went to what it was, but no one was there. So we walked inside the room and the door locked behind us. The lights came on suddenly and we were in the trophy room. I tried to open the door but heard someone laughing at me so I turned around and Bellatrix was standing there with Snape. Remus and I took out our wands quickly but Snape hit Remus with some spell before we could stop him. Then I shot one at Bellatrix, Remus shot one at Snape and we fought for a while. When we heard Filch coming we went to go run but Bellatrix and Snape got out first and locked the door behind them so we were stuck in there! Now Remus and I have detention again and we didn't even do anything!"

I looked at the both of them and said, "Well, are you both ok?"

James nodded and said, "I'm fine. Bella couldn't get me. I was too fast for her."

Remus said, "I'll be fine. Just that first spell hit me. I got a cut on my face but it's nothing."

"Good," I said, smiling as an idea hit me. I saw James smile, too, and Remus looked scared.

"Oh no, Sirius, I hate it when you smile like that! It always ends in something dangerous," Remus replied.

"Not dangerous, Remus, just fun. This is my plan let's sneak down to the dungeons and wait for some Slytherins to come out and then sneak inside, under the invisibility cloak of course. We can find Snape and Bella's dorms and fill them with spiders!"

James frowned, "Sirius, I think you're losing your touch. Where are we going to get enough spiders for that?"

I looked at Remus expectantly and he smiled a little, "Do they need to be real spiders?"

James looked at him confused but I smiled widely. "No. What's your plan?" I asked.

He smiled slyly and said, "Well, I just found a new spell in a book that lets you display illusions that will last for hours. We can use that to show a room full of spiders and the best part will be, they won't even be real."

"Why would that be better?" Peter asked.

"Because if they aren't real there can be as many as we want and they won't die even if they hit them. More will just keep reappearing. Plus we'll probably get in less trouble if were caught."

"You're a genius, Remus," James said smiling.

"Let's go then," I said getting up from my bed.

"What?" Remus said, "But Sirius, it's really late. We can just do it tomorrow."

"I can't wait that long."

"Neither can I," James put in.

"Well, alright. Only because we don't have classes tomorrow," Remus said as Peter put on his shoes. James was rummaging through his trunk and took out the invisibility cloak. He pulled it over himself and waved for us to join him underneath it and we were on our way.

We reached the dungeons with no problem but quickly found ourselves lost. "I told you that it was the other way, James," I said angrily.

James didn't say anything but kept walking in the same direction. "James! We're going the wrong way! Let's just turn around."

"No, this is the right way."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Guys, shut it for a minute, will you? I see something," Remus hissed. We quieted down and looked ahead.

"How can you see anything? It's really dark," I asked.

"See right there," Remus said, pointing to one of the walls. I looked over and pointed my lit wand at the wall. A large painting of fruits was there and I looked at Remus stunned.

"So? Who cares? It's just some fruits."

"Why would there be a portrait of fruits in the dungeons?" he asked walking out from under the cloak and towards the painting.

"Remus. You're going to get us caught," Peter said nervously. Remus ignored him though and looked curiously at the painting. He took out his wand and started poking it.

"Remus," I said loudly, "This is ridiculous! You're wasting time!"

"There is something strange about this portrait," he said, looking at it some more.

I walked out from under the cloak to and James followed me. "What do you expect it to be, Remus, a secret passageway? Maybe it'll open if you poke the banana," I said and poked the banana, "Oh no, nothing happened. Maybe if I scratch the apple? Sorry no, luck again. I know! I bet it's tickling the pear!" I reached out and tickled the pear. I almost screamed when the portrait opened and led into a dark room. I turned and looked at Remus, who was laughing with James.

"You should have seen your face," James laughed.

"Classic," Remus put in.

"Shut up," I said walking into the darkened room. As soon as I set foot inside the lights came on and I heard Remus and James gasp behind me.

"Wow," Peter said bringing up the rear and finally taking off the cloak. We were standing in the kitchens and a house elf was already in front of me.

"May I help you, sir?" he said happily.

"Wow, a house elf," Remus said from behind me.

"Yeah," I said uncertainly, "Can you get me some butterbeer maybe?"

"Certainly, sir." He was gone in a second and I turned to my three friends.

"This is awesome," I said simply.

"Definitely. Imagine how much trouble we can get into now," James said.

The elf was back and handed us all a butter beer. "Thank you," I said. "Do Hogwarts students come down here a lot?"

"No, sir. I have never seen a Hogwarts student down here before now."

"Wicked," James said loudly.

"Well, I'm hungry, guys. Can you get me some pumpkin pie?" I said eagerly.

"I want some chocolate cake, "Remus added.

"I want some more butterbeer," James said.

The elf bowed deeply and in a second ten more house elves had appeared preparing our food. One house elf hurriedly handed James six more bottles of butter beer and two elves gave Remus his chocolate cake. Last came my pumpkin pie and when they handed it to me, they all smiled and one of them said, "Can we get you anything else, sirs?"

"No, that's fine, thanks," I said and walked out of the kitchen.

"That is so cool," James said once we were outside, "We're the only Hogwarts students who know how to get into the kitchens!"

"I'm guessing that we'll prank the Slytherins some other night," Remus said.

"I guess so. I don't think we could sneak in there without being noticed now," I said. We walked back to the Tower quietly and carefully and we were almost there when Filch's nasty cat stuck her neck out and meowed loudly.

"Bloody hell," I said loudly.

"Run," James said. We ran all the way up another flight of steps but Peter started to slow down. "Come on, Pete," James pleaded look back at Peter.

"I can't run anymore. Can't we just hide under the cloak?"

"We'll never fit," Remus said.

"Move, Peter," I yelled. I could see Filch coming up the stairs quickly behind us. We were caught and I knew it.

"Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew I knew you were still lurking around. Back to my office now," Filch said when he reached us. We shuffled back to his office quietly and sat down in four chairs once we got inside. He glared at us and said, "You've been caught twice in one night out after curfew. Hopefully you'll be suspended. I'll call Dumbledore," he started to turn away when he noticed the pies and butter beer we had. "I can't believe it. You're bloody thieves, pirates, marauders! You wait until the Headmaster finds out about this! You'll be expelled."

I wasn't listening to him anymore as he ranted. All I could think about was what he had just called us. Marauders. It was perfect; it was whatI had been waiting for. Filch told us that we had a week's detention each and that 100 points would be taken from Gryffindor, but I didn't care. As soon as we were out of his office I said, "That's it."

My three friends turned and looked at me startled and I said, "I got it! We can call ourselves the Marauders."

They all smiled widely and James said, "That's great. The Marauders terrorize Hogwarts. I can see it now. We'll be infamous."

Remus and Peter nodded and I smiled, "So, who's our first victim?"

"The Slytherins," we all said together.

Early the next morning we wandered down to the dungeons and snuck into the Slytherins' common room. James and Peter went up to the boys' dorm while Remus and I went to the girls' dorm. Remus did the spell, making sure most of the spiders were around Bella's bed, and then I hung up a banner we had made the previous night. It changed colors and flashed brightly. I smiled, reading the sign one last time before leaving the room. **_"Good Night, don't let the bed bugs bite! Courtesy of The Marauders."_**

We were eating breakfast in the Great Hall when Bella came running in, screaming, and said her dorm was full of spiders. We tried not to laugh too hard at her terrified face. I noticed Dumbledore look over at the four of us as he left the room, going to the Slytherins' dorms. Once he was gone we broke into hysterical laughter. James was practically crying and Remus looked liked he was trying to keep his composure. "We have to do another prank again, tonight," James said.

Remus suddenly stopped laughing and said, "I can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

Remus looked nervous for a second and then said, "I have to visit my mum. She's sick."

"Dumbledore will let you leave? She must be really sick," James said.

"Yeah, she's in St. Mungo's. My dad sent me a letter yesterday telling me."

"What 's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Ummm, I don't really know. My dad didn't say."

"Oh, ok. I hope she gets better soon," I said. I gave James a questioning look and he shook his head. Remus was obviously hiding something from us. I was distracted quickly though when the owl post came and I saw my father's owl coming towards me. It dropped a letter on my lap and flew away. I opened and read:

Dear Sirius,

I hope your school year is going well so far. I am writing to say your mother and I will not be able to pick you up at King's Cross for Christmas break. Your Aunt will be picking you up along with your cousins and bringing you home. We will talk once you get here.

Sincerely,

Your father

P.S: I am aware of all the trouble you have been getting into with your mudblood and blood traitor friends and I am not pleased. We will talk more about this problem.

"Damn," I said.

What," James asked and I handed him the letter. Peter and Remus read it over his shoulder and James looked up at me sadly. "Tough luck, mate."

"I don't know what's worse, the fact I have to go home with Bella and Narcissa or that my dad says we have to 'talk,'" I said sadly.

"Oh well, we don't have to worry about that yet. It's still November. Maybe you can come and visit James, Peter and I so that you don't have to be in your house so much," Remus said looking sympathetically at me.

"Yeah, maybe," I said miserably.

James was about to say something but was cut off as Professor McGongall came up behind him. "The Mauraders, I presume," she said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

James gave her his most innocent smile and said, "May we help you, Professor?"

A.N: Next chapter Sirius returns home and everything is worse then he expected. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it so far. : )

****


	7. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

"Sirius!" James shouted into my ear as I stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express.

"What?" I said, rubbing my throbbing ear.

"Stop acting so depressed. You're not home yet, enjoy it while it lasts," he replied, throwing a chocolate frog at me.

"Easy for you to say. Your parents don't hate you," I shot back at him bitterly.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "You want to play exploding snap?"

I nodded and joined Remus and Peter, who were already sitting around the board James had taken out. I wasn't really in the mood for talking though, since I only had a few more minutes before I got home. I was sure my mother and father were very angry with me still and the pranks I had pulled probably didn't make them feel any better. I knew I was going to get the, "As the oldest you have to represent the Black family," speech again. James, Remus and Peter had been trying the whole trip to distract me but it wasn't really working. I was starting to get more afraid as we approached King's Cross. What happened next definitely didn't make me feel any better.

The door to our compartment slammed open and I turned to see Narcissa and Bellatrix standing in the doorway. James and I stood up quickly to face them as they walked in. Narcissa looked at me and said, "Little cousin, how are you?"

"I'll be better when you get out of my compartment," I snapped back.

"What do you want Bella?" James asked.

She smiled at James and said, "Always to the point, James, aren't you? We want Sirius to come with us. My mother sent us an owl yesterday saying Sirius was coming home with us. She said that she doesn't want him getting off the train with the likes of you. She's already embarrassed enough to be seen in his presence."

My face melted. I didn't want to go with Bellatrix and Narcissa. Merlin knew that wouldn't end well at all. I wanted to stay with my friends until I didn't have a choice anymore. I saw my cousins smiling horribly at me and I made up my mind. Drawing out my wand I took a deep breath and said, "Get out of here, both of you. I am not going with you and I don't care what your dear mother has to say. I'm staying with my friends and I will get off the train with my friends whether you like it or not."

Narcissa and Bellatrix weren't smiling anymore. They had their wands out, too, and Narcissa spoke menacingly, "Listen, Sirius, you might not care what our mother thinks, but we do. We don't want to get in trouble and you won't make us. You're getting off this train with us."

"Make me," I snarled and I heard both James and Remus pull out their wands. Bellatrix and Naricissa looked behind me at my two friends and laughed.

"Do you think you could actually beat us, dear cousin? You, another blood traitor and a half-blood?"

"I seem to remember, Bella, beating you several times this year," James said.

"That won't be happening again, Potter," Bellatrix said and pointed her wand right at James. She didn't count on Remus.

"Furnunculus," Remus said, pointing his wand so quickly at Bella I could barely see it move. I turned quickly back to Bella and saw her shrieking on the floor. Naricissa had put her wand down and was kneeling next to Bella.

"What's wrong, Bella? What did he do to you?" Naricissa asked her, fearfully.

Bella moved her hands away from her face and I saw the boils all over her. I started laughing so hard I was actually crying. "Bella, that's a great look for you. Good job, Remus," I said, trying to pull myself together. Remus was looking nervous and stepped forward towards Bellatrix and Naricissa. They were both looking at him fearfully.

He put his wand in his pocket and his hands up in the air slightly. "Look," he said, "I don't have my wand out. I just want to help you. I can make them go away if you just let me."

Bella whimpered and moved away and Naricissa stepped in front of her. "Get away from my sister, you dirty half-blood. We don't need your help." She turned to me and said, "My mother will be hearing about this, Sirius, and I'm sure she will tell your mother as well." And with that she slammed the door shut.

I was silent and no one else spoke for several minutes. Finally Remus said, "I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." I turned to Remus, smiling widely.

"Are you kidding me, Remus? That was classic. It was worth whatever trouble I'm in now. Did you see their faces? They were absolutely terrified of you," I broke down laughing again and everyone else started to laugh as well.

"It was pretty funny, Remus," James said, laughing lightly and sitting down.

Remus still looked a little confused but just smiled sheepishly, "I guess so. I just hope you don't get in too much trouble."

"Forget about it, Remus. The image of Bella on the floor with boils coming out of her face will last me through whatever punishment they can dish out," I said, patting him on the back and sitting down.

"I think you'll be finding out soon," Peter squeaked pointing out the window.

I looked out and saw we were pulling up to King's Cross. We all stood up and picked up our trunks. When the train stopped I started to walk out but James grabbed my shoulder to stop me. I looked back at him and saw Remus and Peter were also watching me. "Listen, Sirius. We want to stay in touch over the break. I'll send you an owl tomorrow and so will Remus and Peter. If anything really bad happens just come to my house. Take some floo powder and say, 'Godric's Hollow.' Make sure you owl us back, all right? Or I might just have to come to the happy old Black Manor and take you home with me." James looked very serious.

I smiled at them and said, "Of course. Don't worry, James. There is nothing they can dish out I haven't already had." I walked off the train and saw my aunt and cousins standing in the corner. I turned back to my friends and smiled at them. "I'd better go before my aunt actually shoots fire out of her eyes at me. I'll see you guys after Christmas, and don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, see you after the break, Sirius," Peter said and ran off to his parents.

Remus nodded his head and said, "I really am sorry for the train, though. I know you said it's all right, but just blame it all on me if you have to. Have a nice break," he walked casually over to the exit and disappeared behind the barrier.

Now James was the only one left and surprisingly, he pulled me into a hug, "You'll be all right, Sirius," he said, letting go of me, "Don't let your nasty family get the better of you. Just think up some more pranks we can pull on them for revenge when we go back to Hogwarts. Try to have a nice Christmas, too."

I watched James as he walked over to his parents, who hugged him and started talking to him happily. I wished that was what was going happened to me but I knew better. I'd be lucky if they just ignored me. I sighed and walked over to my aunt and cousins, who were all glaring daggers at me, except Andromeda, who smiled at me pityingly. "Hello, Aunt Mira," I said.

"Don't you talk to me that way, Sirius Orion Black. Like I'm an idiot who doesn't know what you just did to my daughter. You wait until I tell your mother what you have done now. You are such a disgrace to the family name. And you're the heir. How sad for our family, very sad indeed. Your mother has been telling me what she is going to do to you when you get home. You're going to have a wonderful vacation, my dear nephew," Aunt Mira said to me.

"Whatever," I said, pushing past them and walking to the exit.

"GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW," My mother said as soon as I stepped into my house.

"Nice to see you too, mother," I snapped back.

"Don't speak to me like that. Have you forgotten your manners in that horrible house you're in? You will regret that later," She was purple in the face and I just rolled my eyes and went to the stairs. I could hear my aunt downstairs telling her what happened on the train. I knew I was in for it now. What hadn't I just listened to Andy and held my tongue? Sometimes my Black temper got in my way.

I sat in my room for what seemed like hours, unpacking my things and then staring out the window before I heard someone outside my door. "What," I yelled.

The door flew up and I could feel my mother's anger pouring over the room. I sat down on my bed and looked at her, horrified by what she was going to do. "Sirius Orion Black, you have obviously forgotten how to act while you were at school. Do not talk to me that way again," she said and I flinched because her voice was so calm.

I still don't know why I did it. "What way," I said innocently?

She pointed her wand at me and said, "Stupefy." I knew no more.

I woke up rubbing me head and sat up. Immediately I realized I was not in my room. I looked around and noticed this room was much larger and had an odd smell about it. There were no windows and I could see no doors. There was only one light and suddenly I was terrified of what my mother was planning on doing to me. I tried to stand up and walk around but found that she had tied my ankles down to the floor. I was scared out of my mind and did what anyone else would have done: I started screaming for help. After several minutes I sat down and started crying. I hoped that James was serious when he said he would come for me if I didn't owl him. It was all I could think of that might save me. After a few minutes I heard someone laughing. I looked up and saw my mother standing in the room. I scrambled to my feet again and dried my eyes. I stood my ground and glared at her.

"Oh my little Sirius, were you crying? That isn't very Gryffindor-like of you. Your supposed to be brave, aren't you? I heard you crying for help before. Don't even think of doing that again. It's no use. The only way in this room is a secret door that only your father and I know about. I'm sure he'll be paying you a visit later," She stepped towards me and I tried to move backwards but just fell over.

"I'm very disappointed in you, my darling. Not only are you sorted into that House, I get owls all term saying you and your little friends have been playing pranks on the Slytherins. Do you know how embarrassing that is for me? Didn't you think of me while you were doing that? And now you come home and you are rude. You have forgotten your rightful place, Sirius, and I am sorry to say that I will have to teach you again." She was standing over me now with her wand out and I stared at her, horrified.

"Mother, please," I whispered, looking at my feet, "I'm sorry I did all those things. I didn't mean to disappoint you. Can you please forgive me?"

She glared at me and I winced when I saw a maniac glint in her eye, "You're sorry, are you, Sirius? It is too late for sorrys. The damage is done and you need to pay. Know that I am also sorry to have to do this to you. As your mother I feel it is my responsibility to teach you how you are supposed to behave. The only way you will learn is through pain."

She took her wand and whipped it over her head, snapping it back and pointing it at me. I yelled in pain as the unknown curse hit me. Not as bad as Crucio, but it still hurt and she didn't lift it for several minutes. I just kept yelling. When she finally lifted it she turned around and picked something up, dropping it at my feet. I looked down and saw some food on a plate. Looking back up at her I knew it wouldn't be that easy. "What do you say?" She asked simply.

I knew the answer she was looking for. I wouldn't be broken that easily though. Even though I hated her, I had still inherited her stubbornness. I just looked at her defiantly. She looked surprised for a second before regaining herself and leaning down to pick up the dish, "Have it your way, Sirius." With that she took out her wand again and I fell back onto the stone floor.

I woke up and immediately noticed one large difference in this room. There was no light anymore. She had taken it out and it didn't ease my nerves. I couldn't see her if she was in the room and that scared me more then anything else. I was silent and didn't move, hoping to trick anyone who was in the room into believing I was still unconscious. It didn't work.

"Get up, Sirius," A stern voice said. I recognized it immediately as my father. I jumped to my feet and looked around desperately, trying to see him.

"Father," I said, "Father, I'm sorry I disappointed you. Can't you forgive me? Please, I'll behave from now on."

"Stop groveling, Sirius. Blacks don't grovel," he said and I could tell he was closer. I waited desperately to see what he was going to do to me. No one spoke for several minutes and then he said, "You have hurt your mother greatly with your behavior. You know that when your mother isn't happy, neither am I. She told me to have a talk with you. I don't think we have anything to talk about though, do you Sirius?"

"No Father," I said, "No, I know what I have done is wrong and I am sorry to disappoint you so much. I will do whatever you tell me."

"I am sorry, Sirius. I think you misunderstand me. I don't mean that I have forgiven you. No, I mean that we have nothing to talk about. I'm going to skip the talking part." Then I could see him: he was standing right in front of me. Again I tried to step away but he grabbed my arm. "No, Sirius you will stand and take it like a man." I was so scared I almost started to cry but knew that wouldn't make that any better. My father wasn't one to use wands. He hit me across the face first and I was hopeless in defending myself, especially in the dark. Then he kicked me the rib cage. I buckled and fell to my knees gasping for breath. He picked me up by my shirt and again punched me in the ribs. I felt something crack and yelled in pain. This time when I fell he let me stay on the floor. He started kicking me and soon I had fallen unconscious again.

I woke up and was stunned to see light. I looked around and smiled, noticing that I was back in my room. My smile didn't last long because next I noticed my mother was in the room. She walked towards my bed and I tried to sit up but she pushed me back down quickly, "Don't move, Sirius. Your father had a go at you and lost control. I was afraid for a while we would have to take you to St. Mungo's. Luckily we didn't. You are still healing though, so stay put." I smiled at her but she did not return the smile, "Sirius, do not think that because I am helping you get better that means you have been forgiven. I haven't forgiven you and I would like nothing more then to have left you in the cellar. I just thought it would look suspicious if you didn't return to school. Especially after the owls you have been getting." My heart sank when she said that. She took at least nine letters out of her pocket and handed them to me. I recognized the handwriting. Peter, Remus, and James's letters. She took one out of my hand and opened it. She started to read it to me and with every word the sense of dread in my stomach increased.

Dear Sirius,

This is the first letter I've written and you'd better answer it. I wasn't kidding when I said I would come and get you if you didn't answer. My vacation is going great so far. My mum and dad said you could visit later if you want. My cousins are coming for Christmas. It should be a great time. Sorry this letter has to be so short. I'll write longer next time. Write back immediately or I'll be there to get you in the morning.

James

I looked up at my mother, scared. Was James at my house and she was hiding him? No, I reasoned, she couldn't do that. The ministry would be down here so quick she wouldn't know what hit her. "You want to know what I did, don't you," she asked? I nodded my head. "I got your brother to write a letter back saying that you had gotten in trouble but everything was fine. Your friends have no idea that you aren't actually the one writing them back." With that she let out an evil laugh and walked out of the room, taking with her any hope I had of being rescued.

A.N: Sorry for the delay. I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker. Next chapter Sirius has an encounter with Regulus and gets ready to go back to Hogwarts. But getting back there won't be that easy.


	8. The Escape

A.N: (Look it's the fixed version. No major changes guys just grammar check. I'll update soon I swear. All of my tests are over don't worry! I don't have anymore distractions for a while.)

I spent the next couple of days in my room recovering from my father's outburst. My mother would come in and give me dinner and leave without a word. I never saw my father; though I can't say I was sorry. The whole time I tried to look forward to going back to Hogwarts. Christmas passed and I knew I was almost in the clear. I only had to last a few more days. Then, only two days before I returned to Hogwarts and my friends, something happened.

I was sleeping when I heard the door to my room open. I opened one eye wearily to see who had come in. Seeing Regulus I sighed in relief and sat up. "What's up, Reggie?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously and I was happy to see there wasn't any hatred there, just confusion. "Are you feeling all right, Sirius?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Yep, much better. So what do you want? Come to beg me to take you to Hogwarts early or something?"

He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. "Mother wouldn't let me see you before now. She hasn't even let me write to you all year. I've missed you, the house is so boring without you here to prank one of the house elves or something."

"I'm touched, Reg. Now what do you want?"

He looked guiltily at his swinging feet and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear. I leaned forward more and he looked up at me again. I smiled at him encouragingly. Regulus was the only person in my family who didn't hate me and I wasn't about to ruin that. "Come on, Reg. I swear I don't bite. What's bothering you?"

"Mother and Father have been saying things about you. They say you're a blood traitor." He paused for a moment, seemingly gathering his courage. "Are you?" he asked quietly.

I leaned back against my pillows again and stared at my bed canopy. I had never really thought about it before. I had been delaying the inevitable. I knew my parents thought I was one but I never really thought about the facts. Was I? I needed to figure it out for myself.

Regulus waited quietly while I thought it over. Finally I sat up and looked him in the eye. I asked the question that had really been bothering me for the past couple of minutes. "What would you do if I was?"

Regulus looked taken aback. Obviously he had expected me to deny it. To say my mother and father were crazy and I would never do something as horrible as become a blood traitor. Poor Regulus had never gotten away from my parents. He knew nothing of the world outside of Pureblood fanatics. I had only just begun to learn of it. I shouldn't have expected him to react well to the news. Barely above a whisper he said, "Are you?"

I knew what I had to do. I had to take a stand. I could never be like Andromeda. I could never pretend I was something I wasn't to please people. That was the difference between her and me. Why she had been sorted into Ravenclaw while I had been sorted in Gryffindor. James, Remus and Peter had shown me a world outside the one I had grown up in. It was a happy place, where you didn't have to worry about disappointing your parents by being sorted into a different house then they had been in. I loved it there, and I wasn't going to lie any longer. Besides, I thought, maybe Reggie would understand.

"Regulus, listen to me. I was sorted into Gryffindor. Do you think that makes me a blood traitor?"

He was silent for a moment and then said, "No."

"Good. I'm not going to lie to you, Regulus. I'd never lie to you. Many of my friends are half-bloods or muggle-borns. In fact all of my friend are except James. I am sure you've heard Mother and Father talk about the Potters. Well, James is their only son. If being friends with them makes me a blood traitor then I'll gladly wear the title." I let this sink in for a moment and then crawled out from underneath the covers and sat down next to Regulus, who looked deep in thought. "If on, the other hand, Reggie, you think a blood traitor is someone who pretends to be someone they are not, someone who pretends to be a muggle born and is ashamed of their blood, that is not me. I'm still proud to be a Black, Reg. I just don't think it makes me better then anyone else. You might not understand because you've never met anyone who isn't a pureblood. We aren't any better than them. Hell, the smartest witch in my year is a muggle born."

I stopped talking and looked at him, waiting. Finally he said very quietly, "I guess you're not a blood traitor. I don't know though. I mean, I thought being friends with mudbloods makes you a blood traitor."

I shook my head a little and said, "Don't worry about it, Reggie. You don't have to decide what a blood traitor is now. Wait until you get to Hogwarts. Just swear that you don't hate me."

He looked up at me and said, "I don't hate you at all."

I grinned and said, "Well, how could anyone?"

He shoved me lightly before saying, "I think Mother and Father do."

I stopped smiling. I didn't like to think about my mother and father. It was another one of those problems I had been ignoring the past few days. I sighed and said, "They might. Why? What have they been saying about me?"

Regulus looked uncomfortable. "A lot of things. Mother has been saying you're a blood traitor, that you are no son of hers, being sorted into that house. Every time she starts to quiet down another owl comes saying what trouble you are getting into and she gets angry again. Father, he was mad when you got sorted in to Gryffindor but he seemed to calm down after a while. I almost thought he had forgotten. Then you came home and you mouthed off to Mother and she told Father and I have never seen him that angry before in my life, Sirius, honest I haven't."

"I do try," I said dryly and Regulus cracked a smile, but it disappeared quickly.

"I heard you, you know. When Mother took you and hid you somewhere in the house. I heard you screaming and crying for help. I had no idea where you were. I think you may have been in some room in the basement. That's where it sounded like it was coming from. I'm sorry they did that to you. I never thought they would. When I asked to see you, Mother said I wasn't allowed. She said that you were in trouble and had to learn to live with the consequences. She doesn't even know I'm here now."

I shifted uncomfortably before saying, "What has she been saying the past few days?"

He shrugged, "Not much actually. It's like you're not even here."

"Well, that's good at least."

"Yeah, I guess," he was quiet again, "I just wish it could go back to the way it was. When Mother and Father didn't hate you so much. When I was allowed to play with you."

"So do I, Reg. So do I. But it can never be like that again. I won't stop playing pranks and I can't help that I'm a Gryffindor. They'll just have to deal with it."

He stood up and said, "I don't think they ever will." He walked to the door and I stood up to follow him but he put his hand up. "Get back in bed, Siri. The longer Mother and Father think you're hurt the better. See you later." And with that, he closed the door, leaving me feeling very lonely again.

"Sirius," someone said, pulling the blankets off my body, "Don't play sleeping with me you rotten, ungrateful brat." I sighed and opened my eyes, glaring at my mother.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Do not speak to me like that. Sit up and get dressed. I want you downstairs in the kitchen in five minutes."

She was gone in a second and I rolled out of bed, pulling my robes on and combing my hair. I stumbled down the staircase, trying not to worry about what my Mother was going to do to me. In the kitchen I found Mother and Father waiting and eyeing me with hatred. "Sit down, Sirius," my Father demanded.

I walked over to a chair and slumped into it. "Sit up straight," Mother corrected me but I didn't move.

Father said, "You are supposed to return to school tomorrow, are you not, Sirius?"

I didn't like the sounds of that. "Yes," I said cautiously.

"You will not be," my mother said and I whipped around to stare at her.

"What?"

"Sirius, we will be home schooling you from now on. That good-for-nothing house of yours has done nothing but ruin you and our reputation. We have to re-teach you what it means to be a Black."

I was silent. There was no way they would be keeping me away from Hogwarts. No way. Hogwarts was my salvation and I would be going back. "You can't do that," I said.

"Why not?" my Father asked. I could see a smile curling on his lips.

"Because, it's my school and all of my friends are there. And because you just can't," I answered pleadingly.

"We can and we will," Mother said. "Now go to your room. We'll be contacting the Headmaster tomorrow to tell him."

I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room, already plotting my escape. Half way up the staircase one of the house elves walked past me cackling madly and mumbling, "Young master won't be going back to his school. The young master will never get to see his dirty mudblood friends again." I turned around and angrily picked up the house elf, throwing it down the staircase. He landed with a crash, cursing and mumbling under his breath, but I didn't care. I didn't care when my Mother came into my room five minutes later screaming that I had broken the house elf's hand. I didn't even care when she used the painful curse again. All I cared about was that I couldn't figure out a way to get to my school.

Late that night I looked up when the door to my room opened. Regulus slipped in and walked to my bed. "They aren't letting you go to school, are they, Siri?"

"No," I said simply.

He looked at the floor and then seemed to make up his mind. "I can help you."

He had my full attention now and I sat up to look at him better. "How?"

"I'll help you get out of the house. I'll distract Mother and Father and you can Floo to Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts."

I stared at him, dumbstruck, "Regulus have I ever told you that you're my favorite person in the world?"

He smiled and said, "No, but listen, we have to plan this quickly. My plan is for me to break something really important in the parlor and starting screaming. That'll make Mother and Father come and look. It won't give you a lot of time to get down the stairs and to the fireplace but it's all that I can do. As soon as they see something is broken they're going to blame you and go looking for you. So you're going to have to move. Pack your stuff and hide it in the living room somewhere. I plan to do this by noon tomorrow. Right around lunchtime, when Mother is in the kitchen, because then I'll know at least you'll have enough time to get down the stairs before Mother is looking for you."

"Regulus, I don't even know how to thank you," I said, still not believing what I was hearing.

"Just don't get caught," he said, smiling.

"I'll try not to."

"Well, I'm going to bed, Sirius. Hopefully all goes well and I don't see you until summer." He left my room without another word and finally I fell asleep.

I woke up late, around eleven, and started packing quickly. I managed to shove everything into one trunk and hauled it down the stairs without making a sound. Then I went back up to my room and sat by my door waiting for the signal.

It came exactly as the clock struck noon. Something shattered loudly and Regulus cried out in pain. I stood up, ready to run. I heard my Mother run past my door and took that as my cue. Running full speed down the steps, I could barely breath. My mother was cursing and calling my name upstairs as I reached the foot of the staircase. I heard her start down the stairs as I reached the living room. I was in the clear, I thought, smiling slightly. I ran full speed behind the sofa and grabbed my trunk dragging it to the fireplace. I took a handful of Floo powder and raised my hand to throw it in, but felt someone grab my wrist.

Looking up, horrified, I saw my Father. He was smiling. "Good try, Sirius, my boy. Good try. Sadly, you didn't hide the trunk that well and I've been waiting for you here all morning." I looked up to see my mother walk in the room. I gulped and tried not to yell out in pain as my father tightened his grip on my wrist.

"Sirius Orion Black, you get up stairs right now and clean up that mess," she yelled before she took in the scene playing out before her. Then she looked almost happy. "Dear, I see you have caught our son trying to escape."

"Yes, it seems I have," he answered.

"You can't keep me away from Hogwarts," I said viciously. I saw Regulus enter the room and tried to look at him but my Father pulled me closer to him.

"You will not speak to me like that, Sirius. I am your Father and I will do whatever I feel necessary to protect you from those people." I twisted my wrist again and this time I did yell in pain as I felt my bone crack. He let go of my wrist and I grabbed it, gasping for air.

"Go to your room," he said.

I turned to walk away but I remembered that I had never dropped the Floo powder. I turned back to my father and smiled, picking up my trunk and making it look as though I was going to carry it upstairs. Instead I threw the Floo powder into the fire and jumped, in saying, "The Three Broomsticks!" before my parents could do anything about it. The last thing I heard was my father's angry yell and my mother shooting a curse at me.

Everything began to turn and in a minute I was falling out of the fireplace in The Three Broomsticks. I looked down at my wrist quickly and bit my lip when I saw it was swelling to twice its normal size. It didn't help that when I looked at the spot Mother had shot me with the curse it was pulsing. I didn't feel any different though, so I took off at a run for Hogwarts.

As I got closer I started to feel light headed but I urged myself on desperately, trying to reach my school. By the time I got to the door I felt like I was going to collapse and I couldn't feel my legs any more. I thought about it for a moment and ran up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. I burst inside and saw Madam Pomfrey leaning over a bed and talking to a patient. She looked up at me sharply when I yelled out in pain and fell on the floor. The last thing I remember was her trying to guide me to a bed and a familiar voice calling my name.

A.N: (Sorry again. I'll update soon. Next chapter Sirius talks with James and Dumbledore and starts to get a little curious about Remus. I'll update much sooner this time I swear.)


	9. Marauders, Maps and waking up

_I burst inside and saw Madam Pomfrey leaning over a bed and talking to a patient. She looked up at me sharply when I yelled out in pain and fell on the floor. The last thing I remember was her trying to guide me to a bed and a familiar voice calling my name. _

My head was pounding when I woke up. I didn't even want to think about moving. Before I could come to my senses I was wishing I was asleep again. I kept my eyes closed and tried to remember where I was.

I was at school, I remembered. I had run here when my parents tried to keep me from it. I remembered seeing Madam Pomfrey and then I blacking out. I wondered a little how long I had been asleep but quickly found I didn't care when I tried to open my eyes. The light was so bright it made my headache worse. I whimpered quietly and pulled the blankets closer to my body.

I felt someone touch my arm and flinched slightly. They took their hand away and I felt them lean onto my bed to whisper something in my ear. "It's all right, Sirius. You're going to be okay. Go back to sleep," the person told me, concern clearly in their voice.

I opened my eyes, ignoring the pain, and saw Remus sitting next to me, looking sad. "Remus," I mumbled, "What are you doing here?" Looking at Remus I could tell he was sick, too. He had cuts on his face and he was paler then usual.

"I got sick and my mother decided to take me here since there was only a day left of the holiday. You should go back to sleep. Madam Pomfrey is getting some potions ready for you."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked determined to not look weak in front of my friend.

"Only a few minutes," he said, leaning back in his chair, "Sirius, what happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm just sick," I lied.

He looked at me, smiling. "What, do think I'm an idiot? Your wrist is clearly broken and you have some kind of a dark spell on you. Care to try again?"

I glared at him and said, "My parents got mad at me. I don't really want to talk about it."

He looked shocked now. "Seriously? Your parents did this? I figured you and Regulus got into a fight or something." He paused and then said quietly, "You should tell Madam Pomfrey."

I shook my head and then grabbed it, feeling like it was about to explode. "No," I mumbled, "They'll just get mad at me. I can't do anything about it and neither can Dumbledore. My parents have friends in very powerful positions in the ministry. I'm stuck where I am and need to just live with it."

Remus looked like he was going to argue but Madam Pomfrey came rushing over and shooed him away. She handed me a potion and I took it, looking at it quizzically. "It's a potion to put you to sleep for a little while so I can examine you. I have to know what spell is on you to fix it. I should call your parents to let them know you're all right, too."

"No," I said quickly. "No, Madam Pomfrey, my parents know I'm here. Don't bother."

She looked unsure but handed me the potion anyway and I drank it and happily sank back into my dreamless sleep.

"Oy, Sirius, wake up," someone said next to me. I opened my eyes and blinked. James was standing next to my bed, looking defiant, angry and concerned all at the same time.

"When'd you get here, James?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and sat down, "Yesterday, when the term started."

I sat up straight and said, "What? I've been sleeping for three days?"

He smiled and said, "Seems so. I was scared you weren't going to wake up anytime soon. It's been so boring."

I smiled back. "Oh, little Jamesie was worried about me. How cute."

"Shut up," he said before looking seriously at me. "You had a lot of people afraid, Sirius. I thought Madam Pomfrey was going to have a heart attack herself when she found the spell they'd used on you."

"What'd they use?"

He shrugged, "Dunno. She didn't tell us. You scared Remus badly, too. He's been here since you arrived. He only left a few minutes ago. He finally ran out of things to tell Madam Pomfrey were wrong with him and she chased him out. Dumbledore has been down here a couple of times, too. He seemed very concerned about the spell as well."

I was silent for a minute before I said, "Have my parents been here?"

James sat down and leaned on my bed. "Yes. Remus said they came little while after you feel asleep again. They were furious and wanted to take you home but Madam Pomfrey refused and locked them out of the hospital wing. They were yelling about going to the Ministry but we haven't seen them since." He was quiet and he stared at me, making me squirm.

"What?" I said finally.

He looked at me and waited until he caught my eye before saying, "I know your parents did this to you. Remus didn't tell me either. Madam Pomfrey figured it out as soon as she knew the spell. She said a child could never have cast it."

"Oh," I said.

"Why didn't you want anyone to know? Why did you lie to Remus when he asked?"

"I don't know. I guess because it won't due any good anyway. It's not like you can do anything about it."

James looked angry again, "You don't get it, do you? The Ministry can't ignore this. They could have killed you. The spell was tearing you apart. If you hadn't come to the hospital wing Merlin only knows what would have happened."

I sat up and glared at James. "No, you don't get it. My parents have friends in every branch of the Ministry. They will never get in trouble for it. By telling Dumbledore it was them, I would only make them mad. Then they'd do worse next time."

"You're being ridiculous. The Ministry can't ignore abuse. Your father broke your wrist and your mother cursed you so bad you didn't wake up for three days. Dumbledore won't let them ignore it."

"I can take care of myself, James. I don't need Dumbledore's help or yours!"

He rolled his eyes at me, "Oh yeah. I can see you take care of yourself real well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, starting to sit up.

"It means you obviously didn't do a very good job of it this time."

"This wasn't my fault. I'll be ready for them next time!"

"Stop it," someone.

James and I turned around to see Remus standing in the doorway, looking as angry as I had ever seen him. "Remus," I whined. "Tell James I can take care of myself."

Remus walked over to the two of us and said, "Sirius, lay back down. You only woke up a few minutes ago. You'll pass out again if you don't relax." I reluctantly obeyed and glared at James again. Remus looked back and forth between the two of us and said, "I agree with James here, Sirius. Now be quiet for a minute and listen. Even if the Ministry doesn't hear what you have to say you should tell them because it might scare your parents into being a little kinder. At least Dumbledore will keep a closer eye on you. James and I know now, so we can take you over to our houses during the holidays if you want. Hiding this from people isn't a good idea. Then no one can help you."

I looked down and nodded. "All right. There is nothing I can do about it anyway. Everybody already knows. I just don't want them to get mad at me for telling."

Remus smiled and said, "They can't. You never told. It's their own fault for using a spell Madam Pomfrey would be able to tell an adult cast."

I shrugged. "Guess so."

James was about to say something but Madam Pomfrey came in, looking relieved, and said, "You're awake. Good, it'll be easier for me to look you over then. You two get out of here. Mr. Black and I have some things to discuss."

"Fine," James said. " We'll be back after dinner and we'll bring Peter this time."

I stayed in the hospital wing for the next two days. James, Remus and Peter would come by everyday after classes and stay for a while. They'd bring my homework and we'd joke and laugh, planning our next pranks or telling stories of our old ones. Madam Pomfrey would let them stay late since they made me feel better. I could see her standing in her office listening to us most of the time. I could even hear her laughing at some of the thing James or I would say.

Finally, after two days and a lot of begging, she let me leave. I was barely out the door of the hospital wing when Dumbledore caught me, though, and pulled me into an empty classroom. He looked concerned when he spoke. "Sirius, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, sir. Thanks for asking."

"Yes, well, I have some things to discuss with you. It is my understanding that you didn't want your parents reported for this?"

"Yes, sir," I said, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"Understandable, and I will listen to your wishes, but only this once. If anything like this happens again I will be reporting them to the Ministry. For now I am just going to keep a very close eye on your house. I've had a talk with your parents and they are aware that I know the real story. I assure you they aren't happy but they aren't about to try and take you out of school any more. You will continue to attend Hogwarts and they will be allowing you to visit your friends over the holidays and write to them."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You are quite welcome, Mr. Black. Just promise me one thing," he said.

"What?"

He smiled at me and leaned forward, "Don't get sick again, please. The school is very quiet without you and Mr. Potter running around causing trouble. I am very excited to see what you will cook up for the rest of the year."

I smiled and it was the first real smile in days. "We'll try not to disappoint you Professor."

"I'm sure you won't, Mr. Black," he said and with that he walked out of the room.

I followed him out and we went separate ways. I met up with James in the dormitory and told him about my talk with Dumbledore. "Wicked," he said.

I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was enjoying the quiet but James didn't give me long before he said, "Sirius, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" I said, rolling over to look at him.

"Do you know why Remus was in the hospital wing that day you showed up there?"

I looked at him, confused, and sat up, "He said he was sick. Why?"

James shook his head and said, "Yeah, that's what he told me but… I just think he's sick an awful lot."

"Well, I remember he was pale that day. He looked sick."

"Yes, but didn't you notice the scratches on his face. He has scars on his face all the time, and on his arms and stuff."

"No, I haven't noticed that. What's the big deal?"

"Do you get scratches when you're just sick?"

"Maybe he fell."

"Every time he gets sick he has the scratches. Or every time his mum gets sick. I just think it's a little weird."

I shrugged, "I guess it is. Maybe he just isn't a very healthy kid."

James looked unsure before he said, "He gets sick once a month. Or his mum gets sick."

"Really? I didn't notice," I said.

"You didn't? Well, I guess it isn't a big deal. Forget I mentioned it. I'm probably just exaggerating anyway."

"You worry too much, James," I said standing up and stretching. "So tell me. Any plans that I've missed?"

James got that wicked smile on his face and said, "Yes, just give me a minute." He began digging under his bed and pulled a box out. "We would have told you about this in the hospital wing but Pomfrey was listening and she wouldn't have liked it." He paused for a minute and then walked to the door. "I'll be back in a second," he said, walking out of our dorm.

I waited impatiently for him to come back. When he returned he had Peter and Remus with him, both looking excited. "So what's the big secret?" I said, starting to feel the rush of adrenaline that came with every great prank.

Remus walked over to the box and pulled out a piece of paper. I looked at it and saw it was blank. He was smiling at me proudly but I shook my head. "Yes, I see it's a blank piece of parchment."

They all laughed and Remus said, "This, my friend, isn't just any blank piece of parchment. It is the first Marauders production. May I introduce… the Marauder's Map."

"Nope, sorry, you've lost me," I said.

James took the piece of paper from Remus and handed it to me. "Ask it something."

I looked at all three of them like they were insane but went along with it anyway, "Who's the ugliest git in the school?"

I gasped as words began to spread across the paper. I started laughing as soon as I saw what it said. In curving letters, clearly written across the paper, it said, "Severus Snape is the ugliest git on the school."

"That's brilliant, guys. But I still don't see a map."

"Yes, well we haven't gotten there yet," Remus said.

James looked proudly at their creation and said, "Remus had this idea to create a map of Hogwarts. He said there are spells to make enchanted maps and we would be able to see everyone in the castle. I thought it was brilliant and we've spent a lot of time in the library looking up spells for it. The problem is, it is very advanced magic and even with Remus's help we won't be able to finish the map for years probably."

"It really isn't a problem, though," Remus put in. "If we want to do this map right we're going to need a lot of time. We should find all the secret passageways, all the hidden doors and all the hidden rooms in the castle. It could take years to sweep the castle so that the map is perfect. By the time we're done and know every part of Hogwarts like the back of our hands, we'll be able to do the spells."

"So, what do you think?" Peter asked.

"I think it's bloody brilliant," I said.

A.N: (Update! Thanks to all my reviewers. You're great. You guys all have to review this chapter and tell me if you want me to update soon. My beta reader is going away until mid June so if I wait for her to be back before updating there will be a while. Or I can just update without it being fixed and then reposted the corrected version later. Your choice. Vote!)


	10. Right and Wrong

"Watch out James!" I yelled, ducking behind a tree as a snowball came zooming past my head. I grabbed a handful of snow and threw it back at my attacker. I heard Peter yell as it hit him in the face. James laughed and gave me a thumbsup, quickly throwing two more at Remus.

We played like this for another hour until we all collapsed into the snow. Now completely exhausted, I looked up to see what damage we had caused. Peter had a bruise forming above his eyebrow where I had hit him with an ice ball by accident and James had a cut from falling into the bush, but other than that we were all fine. After a few minutes of lying quietly, Remus said, "So, who won?"

James sat up right away, all thoughts of exhaustion lost. "What do you mean, who won? Sirius and I killed you."

Remus smiled at him and said, "I don't know. I think it was pretty close. Look at that cut you've got. What about you, Pete?"

"We won, no question," Peter replied, throwing Remus an impish grin.

"What are you guys talking about?" James said, standing up. "Sirius and I won. You guys surrendered."

"Did we now? I thought we all surrendered at the same time when we fell to the ground," Remus said.

"No," James said and I could tell he was starting to get angry. "Sirius, we won right?"

I looked at Remus who smiled at me, and I said, "I don't know James. I think they may have won."

"What?" James screamed. "You can't possibly be serious."

"No, I'm definitely Sirius."

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Oh grow up, James, we're just messing with you," Remus said.

"Really, James, always so competitive. You make it way too easy," I put in, lying back down.

"Oh," James said sheepishly, sitting back down. He was quiet for a few minutes and then he said, "So we won, right?"

James was nearly knocked over as three snowballs hit him at once. James tried to look angry with us, but we were laughing so hard that he finally gave in and grinned also. After a few minutes and a few more snowballs I stood up and put my hands in between my friends. I took a dramatic breath and said, "My friends, we must stop this. We are wasting precious time and energy fighting amongst ourselves when we have much better things to be doing."

"You're right," James said, hanging his head in shame. "We should go back inside and sort this out like the mature people we are."

"Of course, you're both right," Remus put in. "A pillow fight it is, then."

"Yes!" James, Peter and I yelled.

"The last one to the castle is a rotten egg," Peter yelled before running off. James ran off after him, hitting him with one more snowball as he ran past. Remus and I exchanged a look before chasing after James.

* * *

"Hey James, look at this," Remus said, tossing James the Daily Prophet. James caught it and opened it to look at the front cover.

"Another mysterious disappearance? What's your point?" James asked.

"Don't have one, really. I just think it's a little odd that so many people have been disappearing lately, don't you? All of them work for the Ministry, too."

I grabbed the paper. A picture of a young witch was waving on the front page. She had gone missing Monday on her way home from work. "Does it say what department she works for?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think she's an Auror," Remus said.

At this James sat up straight and said, "Have all the disappearances been Aurors?"

Remus looked thoughtful and said, "Yeah, I think so. All Aurors or families of Aurors."

James paled and said, "My Dad's an Auror."

"Oh," Remus said.

I put a hand on James's shoulder and said, "I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Don't worry about it. Your Dad will be fine."

"Yeah," James said, but he still looked scared. I glanced around the Great Hall trying to find something to distract him. My eyes landed on our future victim and I smiled widely.

"James, look. It's our favorite Slytherin," I said pointing across the Great Hall. James looked around and took out his wand.

"What do you have in mind?" James asked.

"I think Snivellus might want us to spice up his lunch, don't you?" I said, standing up.

"Guys," Remus, said frowning at us.

"Don't worry Remus, James and I are just going to have a little fun."

We walked away from the table and I heard Remus say, "That's what I was worried about."

We walked up behind Snape and I poked him in the back with my wand. Immediately his hand shot for his but I was quicker and grabbed his wrist. "What's up, Snivy?" I asked.

"Get off me," he spat in my face.

"That's no way to act. James and I just came over here to ask how your day was going. Someone should teach you some manners," I said. I was watching James out of the corner of my eye as he quickly poured a small vial onto Snape's food. He nodded at me and I turned back to Snape. "Well, dear Snivellus, we must be going. We should get together sometime to talk about your problems. I think I know a few spells that could help."

We walked away from him and I heard him say, "Stupid blood traitors. You'll pay. You'll all pay."

We sat back next to Remus and he gave us a questioning look. "Wait a minute, Remus. Patience is a virtue."

Peter quickly turned to the Slytherin table, staring at Snape with a strange look in his eyes. He looked almost hungry, like torturing Snape was what made his day worthwhile. James frowned at him. "Pete, if you like to see Snape pranked so much why don't you help us?"

Peter looked back at him and said, "I'm not as talented as you or Sirius. I'd mess it up somehow."

"You've got to have more confidence in yourself, that's your only problem, Pete," Remus said.

"Can we please discuss Peter's many problems after we have our fun," I asked, turning back to the Slytherin table where Snape was taking a bite of his food. "Yeah, eat up, Snivellus," I muttered.

Another Slytherin first year sat down next to Snape and they started talking. After about thirty seconds Snape looked down at his plate and dropped his fork. He grabbed his hand and started running out of the hall but he tripped and when he stood up again everyone was staring at him. Snape was covered in fastgrowing, black hair. I laughed and shouted, "Forgot to shave, Snape? Can you even see with your hair so greasy?"

James and Peter fell over laughing and Remus just frowned before turning back to his lunch. Professor Marchi led Snape out of the hall and everyone turned back to their food.

"That was brilliant," James said.

"I'm glad you thought it was so funny, Mr. Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor and two days of detention for you and Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said, coming up behind James. She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving James looking moody and Remus nodding.

"What are you nodding at, Remus? It was fun, just some harmless fun," I said.

Remus glared at me, "It was mean and you should leave him alone."

"What did he ever do for you that you're defending him?" I asked.

"Nothing, but nobody deserves to be treated like that," he said, "You treat him like a toy. Like he's something for you to test your experiments out on. The only reason you even did that was because James was upset and you wanted to distract him."

"Stop acting so noble. You always help us when we prank the Slytherins," I said.

"When they deserve it yes, I do. That was uncalled for. Plus we don't normally single the Slytherins out and embarrass them."

James was glaring at Remus to now, "You don't think taking their underwear or dying their clothes pink is embarrassing?"

"We weren't singling them out then. You were just being bullies now."

"If you didn't like it why didn't you stop us?" James hissed.

Remus stared at him, grabbed his books, and stood up, "I'm going to the library, I have to look some stuff up for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'll see you guys later."

I watched him as he walked out of the Great Hall and James said, "He always runs away to the library."

"Yeah, don't worry about him, he's just being Remus. It's like he feels he has to be nice all the time," I said.

"Yeah, I know. I mean Snape deserves it, right? Nasty Slytherin," James said.

"Definitely. Come on, let's go back to the common room," I said.

* * *

James, Peter and I walked out of the Great Hall and up the staircase. We reached the seventh floor and went to turn down the hallway to the Fat Lady when four people blocked our way. Rough hands pushed me backwards and I looked into the glaring eyes of Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rabastan. My cousins Bellatrix and Naricissa were standing off to the side.

"What do you want Bella?" I asked, grabbing my wand.

"Just to have a little chat with you, dear cousin," she replied, sneering at me.

"Then talk," James said.

"I don't remember saying I wanted to talk to you, Potter. I'd never sink so low. You and Pettigrew can go to your common room. This is between Sirius and me," Bellatrix said, never taking her eyes off of me.

"No, whatever you say to me they can hear," I said.

"We're not leaving, Bella," James said.

"All right, fine," Bella sighed and signaled to Rodolphus, who pointed his wand quickly at James and then Peter and Stunned them.

"Hey!" I yelled pointing my wand at Bella. "Wake them up."

"No," she said. "We need to talk privately. Why do you think I'm here, Sirius?"

"I thought you were going to get us back for Snape," I said.

"So trivial. No, dear cousin, I will let Snape handle his own revenge. I'm here to talk about something much more important," Bella said, glancing around one more time to make sure no one was listening.

"Spit it out, then," I said. My shoulders relaxed. I could tell Bella really did want to talk, at least for now. She was being too careful not to be heard. Although, I thought to myself, standing in the middle of a hallway wasn't very private.

"I assume you've noticed the attacks on the Auror families," she said.

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked.

"They aren't random attacks, Sirius. There is a new dark power rising. Everyone in Slytherin house is talking about him. He calls himself the Dark Lord, or Lord Voldemort. He has a great plan to rid the wizarding world of mudblood filth. He is staying underground now, gathering followers. I don't think my parents have joined him yet, but it's only a matter of time. Lucius Malfoy has plans to find him and join his forces. Slytherin house is practically buzzing with excitement waiting for Lucius to return and tell us more about this Dark Lord. I know we're young to be thinking about these things but it is just such a great idea. As soon as I am old enough I will be joining. What I wanted to know, Sirius, is are you interested in helping the cause? Just because you were sorted into Gryffindor doesn't mean you have to abandon all your principles. You are still my cousin, Sirius, and I'm willing to allow you to be part of this incredible event."

I stared at her. Had she really just said that? Immediately I thought no, I wouldn't want to join them. I looked a Bella about to tell her to go suck a dungbomb when I thought of something. My parents would forgive me if I joined this new Dark Lord. They would love me, again. I realized again how much I missed them. I missed having parents who cared about me. I wanted them to be proud of me.

"Well, Sirius?" Bella said.

"I…" Looking at her again, I knew what I had to say. "Let me get this straight. You want me to join a dark force that wants to kill all mudbloods? He probably wants to destroy anyone who isn't a pureblood, right?"

"Eventually, I guess," she said.

"Ok, now explain to me why I would want to help you kill the only people that have showed any compassion for me since I got sorted into Gryffindor. I'd be signing Remus, Peter and James's death warrants by joining. James isn't considered a pureblood, by you people, is he? Blood Traitors won't live either, I'm sure. Sorry, Bella, I just can't see how this would be a good idea. You have fun torturing innocent people," I spat in her face.

She shook her head, "Poor cousin. Letting your Gryffindor traits get in the way of this opportunity. You remember this, Sirius, when you find yourself at the end of one of our wands. You have made the wrong decision, cousin." She turned to Rodolphus and Rabastan and said, "Teach him a lesson. One like his father tried to teach him."

She stepped back next to Narcissa, who smiled at her. Rodolphus and Rabastan came at me and I stepped back. Rabastan was the youngest and he was three years older then I, Rodolphus was four. "Bloody hell," I muttered.

Rodolphus knocked me to the ground and Rabastan kicked me in the chest a few times. I felt something crack. I tried to get up and fight back but Rodolphus just pushed me back down. After a few more punches I heard Bella tell them to stop. She walked towards me and I stood up, not letting her see that I was hurt. "Is that all you've got, Bella?"

"No, now _I'm_ going to have my fun with you," she said and for the second time that month I heard a spell that was new to me. I fell to the ground as my knees gave out and I yelled in pain. It only lasted a second and Bella said, "We can't have you yelling for help when we leave. Silencio. Now back, to what I was doing." She shot another spell at me and suddenly I couldn't see, or hear. I tried to get up but found my legs wouldn't move. I felt one more curse hit me and I tried to yell in pain but no sound came out.

Nothing else hit me and I was relieved and terrified. I was alone in this hallway. I couldn't move, I couldn't see and I couldn't yell for help. How long would I be stuck like this? After a few minutes my eyes flew open. I sat up and found Remus looking at me.

"You missed an exciting duel," he said, and I saw a deep cut going across his face.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Much better then they are," Remus said, smiling. I looked behind him to find my cousins and the Lestranges passed out on the floor. Bella had tentacles growing out of her head and Rodolphus was doing a jig in his sleep.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I came down here. Saw Bella had her wand on you and you weren't moving. I hid on the stairs and stunned Narcissa and Rabastan before anyone even noticed. Then Rodolphus saw me and we had a little duel. I won."

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome. You should probably go to the hospital wing," Remus said, looking concerned.

"Yeah. They didn't do much. I think I cracked a rib, that's all. You should go too," I said.

"I'll come. Maybe we should wake Peter and James up, too." He said, smiling. He turned around and pointed his wand at them.

"What's going on," James said sitting up.

"Remus and I are just heading to the hospital wing. We had a little duel while you slept," I said, starting to walk away. I stopped suddenly and looked back, "Hey, James, why don't you take my cousins and their cronies and hid them somewhere while we're gone?"

James stood at attention and said, "Will do!" He walked to Bella and started rolling her down the hallway.

I laughed and Remus and I walked to the hospital wing. Suddenly Remus said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you guys before. I was just upset because my Mum is sick again. I probably have to go visit her soon."

"No, it's okay. We probably were a little out of hand," I said.

"OK. So anyway," Remus said. "What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later. James has to hear it, too. I think we're all in for an interesting adventure."

"Not another one," Remus said.


	11. New Discoveries

James, Remus, Peter and I walked out of the hospital wing laughing the next day. I was right, the Lestrange brothers had broken one of my ribs, but luckily there was no serious damage and Madam Pomfrey was able to fix Remus's cut in a single wave of her wand. She had made Remus and me stay the night for observation. She wanted to make sure the curse Bellatrix had used on me was harmless and that Remus hadn't been hit with anything too serious during their duel.

"So then Bellatrix tried to put a body-bind on me but I Stunned her," Remus said, finishing the story of the duel for the twentieth time. James was practically in tears by the end of it.

"Remus, you are my hero," James said.

"Really, Remus. How come you're so good at dueling? Half that stuff we're not supposed to learn until fifth year," I said.

"Yeah, I know. My father has been teaching me how since I could hold a wand. He said you'll never know when you'll need it," Remus explained.

"Really? I wish my dad would do that. Didn't you get in trouble since you're underage?" James asked.

"I would, but I never actually did them at home. He'd tell me the incantation and how to use the wand but I never actually got to try them. A few times I did when he wasn't looking but the Ministry doesn't keep as close an eye on young children as they do those in school. They wave it off as accidental magic. Very useful," Remus said.

"Wish I'd known that," James mumbled.

"Anyway, though, I have to tell you guys something," I said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Not here," I said, looking around. "It's got to be somewhere private."

"How about the transfiguration classroom?" Remus suggested.

I nodded and walked towards the empty classroom. When we got inside I sat on top of a desk and said, "There was a reason Bella wanted to talk to me."

"It wasn't because of Snape?" James asked.

"No. She wanted to tell me a that new power is rising. A Dark Lord whose plan is to wipe out all muggle-borns and half-bloods. He wants to purify the wizarding world. He calls him self Lord Voldemort," I said, and even then I could see how his name instilled fear because Peter shivered slightly. "Either that or The Dark Lord. She wanted to know if I would like to join him."

My friends were silent for a moment and then Remus said, "I take it you refused."

I shrugged. "I just couldn't see why I would join a guy who would try to kill my best friends."

James smiled slightly and said, "I suppose I'd be on that list too, even though I'm a pureblood?"

"Yeah, you would."

"You know, by refusing to join him you're on it as well," James said.

"I'm not afraid if him," I said.

"I bet he's the one behind all the murders recently," Remus said.

"Fantastic," James mumbled.

"Don't worry, James, your dad will be fine. He's a great wizard," Remus said.

"I bet this Lord Voldemort guy will be gone before we get back from summer vacation. These nut jobs are always coming around talking about cleansing the wizard race. They never last more then a few months," I said.

My three friends nodded and then James smiled. "Hey, speaking of next year, are you trying out for the Quidditch team?"

"Definitely," I said as we left the classroom for Gryffindor tower. All thoughts of the Dark Lord vanished at the mention of Quidditch.

* * *

The next few months went by without much trouble. The Auror attacks continued and Muggles started to disappear, but the Ministry was trying to ignore it. If one of us had been watching Professor Dumbledore we would probably have noticed how much older he looked and how he watched us all with sad eyes. But we were too busy with out own lives.

Exams were approaching fast and Remus tried to get us all to study. James and I waved him off, saying we didn't need to study. After all we knew everything. So as winter changed into spring and the Gryffindor common room became quiet we found other things to do with our time. Peter and Remus often turned down the opportunity to explore with us, instead spending their time with a nose in a book.

One of these days it was just James and I exploring the dungeons with a piece of parchment. We tapped our wands on different objects trying to find secret passageways, but we were becoming aggravated that there wasn't anything to find. "Maybe we should go back to the common room. The Charms final is tomorrow," James said when we reached the end of another corridor and I crossed it off our list of places to explore.

"Maybe," I said, glancing around one last time.

James turned around and started walking back to the staircase. I ran to catch up with him and tripped falling into a statue. I heard something click in it and gasped as it slid backwards. "James!" I yelled. "James, come over here!"

He ran over and we looked down into the hole in surprise. "We actually found something," James said.

"Still want to go back to the common room?" I asked.

James shook his head and took his wand out. "Lumos," he said and then stepped towards the hole.

"Hey, I found it! I want to go first," I said.

"All right," he said.

I lit my wand and stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, I jumped into the hole. I fell for what seemed like a few feet and then landed on something soft. Standing up, I pointed my wand down the tunnel. "Coast is clear," I yelled back up to James and moved out of the way of the hole. A few seconds later James was standing next to me and I heard the passage close behind him.

"Wicked," he said, glancing down the passageway. He was wearing the same smile I saw on him when we were pulling off a particularly impressive prank. I laughed and he said, "Come on, we're wasting time. I want to see where this goes." He led the way down the passageway. We walked for a long time before I saw a sliver of light coming from the ceiling.

"Finally," I said. I went to push it open but James grabbed my wrist and put his finger to his lips. I looked up and listened carefully.

"Madam Rosmerta said to get another keg of butterbeer and a few more bottles of firewhiskey. Hurry up, there's a big crowd coming in," a voice said.

"All right, boss," another answered. I heard a few boxes being moved and then a grunt as someone picked something up. The footsteps moved away from us and then I heard a door close. I looked back to James, excitement pouring out of me.

"James are we… are we in The Three Broomsticks?" I whispered.

"I think so," he said and he put his ear to the ceiling. "I think it's safe, come on."

"Wait a second. Only third years and up are allowed in Hogsmeade," I said.

"Sirius, no one is allowed in Hogsmeade today, so it doesn't matter," James said.

"We're going to get in trouble."

"Since when has that stopped you? This is our chance to explore Hogsmeade. You can't possibly turn it down," James said evilly.

I grinned. "You're right, of course, dear friend. Please accept my sincere apology for acting like such an idiot. Passing up such an opportunity would be an atrocity," I said, and James laughed.

"Why are you talking like that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Its pureblood talk. A formality. I thought it would be funny."

"It is, we should do that more often," James said.

"It would be an honor to teach you. Later. Right now we have some exploring to do," I said, and bowed, pointing to the trap door. James snickered and lifted the door. He stuck his head out and lifted himself from the tunnel. I followed him and a moment later we were in the cellar of The Three Broomsticks.

James was looked through kegs and I was glanced at the bottles of different wines and whiskeys. "This is awesome."

James nodded and picked up a large bottle of butterbeer. "We should bring this back to the common room. We can have some later to prove to Remus and Peter that we were actually here."

"Yeah, good idea," I said, lifting up the trap door and then jumped into the tunnel. A second later James was standing next to me. "Come on, let's go," I said and we started back towards the castle.

* * *

"I can't believe you found a way into Hogsmeade," Peter said. We were sitting in our dorm room late that night retelling our adventure.

I put an arm around him and said, "Believe it, my friend. The Marauders are going to have a lot of fun next year."

Remus was looking doubtful still and James stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of butterbeer. He passed it to Remus who said, "Is this butterbeer?" James nodded and Remus was quiet for a minute. He stared at the bottle and then his face broke into a smile. He looked back up at the two of us. "You're going to drive me insane next year, aren't you?" he asked.

I put a hand on my chest and said, "That hurt, Remus. I can't believe you think we would use this knowledge for anything but good."

He snorted and said, "Oh, ok. So you're going to break into Hogsmeade next year to get presents for all the teachers, right?"

James grinned and said, "Why, what a fantastic idea, Remus! We'll get all our Professors presents to show how much we appreciate them."

Remus shook his head and said, "Oh no. I didn't mean it like that. I meant… nevermind. I don't want to give you guys any more ideas. I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back." Remus stood up and left the room. James got up from his bed and sat down next to me.

He looked at me carefully and I said, "What?"

"I've been keeping track the past couple of months of when Remus disappears. It's only on full moon nights and he usually comes back two days later."

I shook my head, "Its probably a coincidence. You can't really think he's a werewolf James."

"Werewolf! You think Remus is a werewolf? Peter said.

"No, Peter," I said, but James cut me off and explained everything to him. Peter look shocked for a minute and then said, "I'm with Sirius, James. He just can't be a werewolf."

James frowned and said, "Have you seen his arms?" I shook my head. "Well, look at them when he comes out of the shower. He has cuts everywhere."

"James, I just can't believe this," I said.

"I'm going to keep an eye on it the rest of the summer and if he is still disappearing full moon nights I'm going to ask him in September," James said and I sighed.

"Do what you want, James," I said. But when Remus walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, I felt my blood turn to ice when I saw all the scars on his arms. I was shocked to see that some of them looked new. The full moon had only been a week ago, I thought. I quickly pushed the thought out of my head. There was just no way Remus turned into a wild animal once a month. I wouldn't believe it until he told me.

* * *

"So, Sirius, you're coming to my house in August, right?" James asked. We were carrying our luggage onto the Hogwarts Express and I was trying to forget that I was returning home.

"Yeah, I'll be there bright and early the first of August. The less time I have to spend at Grimmauld Place the better," I said.

"Awesome. Then Remus and Peter are coming a week after you. Godric's Hollow had better watch out this summer," James said.

"Godric's Hollow?" I asked.

"Yeah, my neighborhood is called Godric's Hollow. We're the only wizarding family that lives there. They've always thought us a little odd but for the most part they leave us alone. I spend most of the summer pranking the kids that live there. Oh, and the whole area is just woods, so I go exploring a lot, too," James explained.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. I'll spend my summer locked in my room, if I'm lucky," I said.

"Sirius, if there is any trouble when you go home owl one of us right away," James said.

"I will," I mumbled. I didn't like feeling dependent on others for my safety but I knew in this case I was.

"James," Remus began nervously. "I have to leave August fifteen because my Mum is getting an operation. I'll be back two days later, though."

James cast me a sideways look and I shook my head, "That's fine. What's the matter with her?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Something with her liver, I think," Remus stammered out.

"Right. So you guys want to play gobstones or exploding snaps?" James asked.

"Exploding snaps," we all said at the same time.

It was nighttime before we reached King's Cross. I hopped off the train and saw my mother and Regulus standing off to the side. I waved at them and Regulus gave me a small wave back. My mother just glared. I started to walk over to them but James grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards his parents. "Mum, Dad this is Sirius Black," he said. "My best friend from school."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," I said nervously.

"Hello, Sirius. We've heard a lot about you from James. You get into a lot of trouble with him, don't you?" Mrs. Potter said.

I grinned but I saw my mother out of the corner of my eye glaring daggers at me. "I should go. Nice to meet you," I said.

Mrs. Potter gave me a quick hug. "You owl James if you need anything, Sirius. We'll see you in August," she said.

I turned to James and gave him a swift hug. "I'll be all right, James, don't worry about me."

"Yeah. See you soon," James said before walking off with his parents.

I turned to walk to my parents again but Remus and Peter were blocking my way this time. "See you later, guys," I said.

Remus gave me a hug and said, "If you need to get away for a little while, Sirius, Floo to my place. My mum loves visitors. It's called Baker's Cottage."

"Will do," I said. Peter gave me a quick hug too and I watched both them walk off to their parents. Remus's mother hugged him tightly and they walked off the platform talking happily. Peter ran over to his father who clapped him on the back. I sighed and marched over to my mother and brother.

"Hello, Mother," I said.

"Sirius," she said simply and turned on her heel, walking to the Floo Network. I thought weakly, I only had to spend a month at Grimmauld Place and then I would be with my real family again.

* * *

A.N:( Time for HBP hiatus, which actually coincides with my vacation hiatus. I'm sure no one really mind because we'll all be to occupied reading the new book. It comes out in two days! The next time that I update will probably be in two or three weeks. The summer fun begins! I'd like to thank Gillian88 for volunteering to beta read this chapter. I'm normal beta got it done a little early so I updated. Thanks though and I'm sure I'll ask for your help again, later.) 


	12. Godric's Hollow

A.N: (Update! Now the updating will return to normal. Not to mention now I have a computer at my mom's house so I can write there too. Next chapter will probably be up quick since its going to be fun to write. Sorry for the grammer mistakes, my beta hasn't sent it back yet but I updated early for you guys.)

* * *

I was standing, my whole body tense, in my Father's study. He was observing me silently from his chair. We had been like this for several minutes and I was starting to get nervous.

"How are you, Sirius?" he suddenly asked making me jump.

"Fine," I replied.

"How did you like school?"

"It was good, sir."

He studied me for a few seconds and then said, "It has been a difficult year, I'm sure you agree. I am disappointed that you were not sorted in Slytherin. On the other hand you are my eldest son… and I'm willing to forgive you this fault."

"Thank-you Father," I replied biting back my real opinion on his forgiveness.

He smiled and said, "Good boy, Sirius. Now I wanted to talk to you about your friends. I'm sure you have been misinformed or you wouldn't sink so low as to be seen with them."

"James Potter is a blood traitor and Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew are half-bloods. If this is what you were going to tell me I already know," I shot back angrily.

He stood up and moved towards me. "You know this and still you speak to them?" he whispered.

"Yes." I said standing my ground.

"So you dishonor our family, again? You choose to turn the Black family name to mud?"

"They have been kinder to me then anyone in the, 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black,' ever has." I hissed

"Do not mock me, Sirius. I am your father and you will respect me."

"Well then _Father_, don't you think _I_ should be the one forgiving _you_ for Christmas," I answered loudly.

"If my Father could shot fire out of his eyes, I'd have been in a lot of trouble. "Get out," he whispered and I wasted no time obeying.

* * *

I spent all of July counting down the days to when I would go to James house. It was more miserable then ever at Grimmauld Place and it didn't help I was constantly on edge waiting for someone to attack me. After our discussion my Father had decided to just ignore me entirely, which I didn't actually mind. What really bothered me was my Mother.

I remembered it was only a year ago that I was her favorite son and I hated to admit it but I missed her. It seemed that the year I was gone she had changed from a strict but loving Mother into a mean, bitter hag. She wasn't even kind to Regulus.

I felt a twinge of guilt every time I saw Regulus. He had to live here all year, I thought. He must have been miserable. Mother didn't even seem to care about him anymore. I swore to myself that I would never be so cruel to him. Granted my Mother was worse to me then him but I couldn't help but feel it was my fault his home had been torn apart.

One morning I was eating breakfast in the dining room with Regulus when my Mother entered looking angrier then I had seen her in a while. I glanced at Regulus who had sunk so low in his seat he could barely be seen and was about to ask what was wrong when I felt myself being lifted out of my chair.

"Sirius Orion Black, What did you do?" she asked.

"I haven't done anything," I replied.

"Don't lie to me, boy. What did you do to the mirror in the bathroom?"

I looked wildly around and saw Regulus looking guilty. I sighed and looked back at her. Putting on my most innocent grin, I said, "What don't you like it?"

She roared with anger and smacked me hard across the face, "How do I fix?" she asked dangerously.

I was scared now. I didn't want to wind up like last time. I didn't want her to tell me I couldn't go to James's, either. "I don't know Mother," I whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know? Tell me how to fix it before I kill you," she said pulling out her wand.

I eyed it carefully deciding what I should do. On one hand I could rat my brother out or I could take his punishment and probably worse. I felt a surge of anger when I looked into my Mother's eyes and knew I would take whatever she threw at me happily. What ever Regulus did it must have been good and just seeing her this angry mad it worth while. "It was a spell I used at school but I don't know how to reverse it," I answered smoothly.

She raised her hand and smacked me again before dragging me up the stairs to bathroom. She threw me in front of the mirror and I broke down laughing at what I saw. There I was standing tall and proud in Gryffindor robes and beside me was my Mother looking like a an overweight ape. I wasn't laughing for long though because the next thing I knew she had me by my throat up against the wall. "How do I fix it?" she asked again.

"You're supposed to be a smart witch, figure it out for yourself," I answered.

She dropped me to the floor and pointed her wand at me. Suddenly I was flying backwards out of the bathroom and hit my bedroom door so hard I broke through it. Kneeling on my floor gasping for air I could see her walk in. She lifted me up by the shirt and hissed, "You better think twice before trying another one of your pranks on me, boy. I have no patience for you and your ways. You're no son of mine. A dirty blood traitor is all you are. And one day you'll get your rightful punishment." With that she dropped me to the floor and walked to my door. She turned around and I looked angrily into her eyes. I was disgusted to actually see her smiling, "You won't be getting dinner tonight Sirius and you better not write about this to your friends or you'll get worse." She fixed my door with a wave of her wand and I heard it lock behind her as she walked away. I stood up and limped to my bed collapsing and submitting myself to the closing darkness.

* * *

I spent most of that day sleeping and true to her word my Mother didn't bring me any food that night. It was dark outside when I heard a quiet knock on the door and I heard it unlock. I cowered under my covers when I saw a tall man walk in. It was my Father who had come to punish me more, I thought. He walked towards my bed and I whimpered hoping he would go away if he thought I had already been punished enough.

Then I heard a voice that was not my Father's. "Its all right, Sirius. We've come to take you back to my house early." I sat up straight and smiled at my friend who was standing in my doorway.

"James," I said happily. "Its great to see you, mate."

"Is your trunk packed?" The man said and now that I could see his face I recognized him as Mr. Potter.

"No, but I don't have much stuff anyway," I said getting carefully out of bed. I limped over to my closet and quickly threw all my clothes inside. Then, I grabbed my broom and placed it carefully in the trunk. "There now I'm ready."

"Why are you limping?" James asked.

"Why are you here early and in the middle of the night?" I replied.

"Come on boys we can answer all these question later. I want to get out of here before Sirius's parents wake up," Mr. Potter said.

"They don't know I'm leaving?" I asked.

"No and they can't, so lets get out of here," he said.

Mr. Potter levitated my stuff out of the room and James and I followed. I took one step down and gasped from pain. James put one of my arms over his shoulder and helped me walk carefully down the rest of the steps. When we reached the fireplace I was surprised to see Regulus standing next to it. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to say good-bye and thank-you for not telling Mother it was me," he said.

"It was nothing. It was a great a prank by the way. I was honored to take credit for it."

"I'll owl you as soon as I can. Try and stay in touch while your at Hogwarts, too. It gets boring here without you," he said.

"I will. You behave yourself since I won't be here to take the blame," I said laughing.

James threw some Floo powder into the grate and stepped inside. He yelled, "Godric's Hollow," and disappeared. I went to follow him but was stopped by the high pitched screech.

"Kreacher see's the young master is trying to escape. Kreacher must stop him. Kreacher will tell his mistress," and with a pop the house elf disappeared.

"Run," I told Regulus and he ran into the living room without another glance. Not a second later I heard someone running down the stairs. My Mother whipped around the corner her wand in front of her and screamed a curse at us. Mr. Potter quickly put up a shield and said, "Now Mrs. Black I don't think you want to be making a big scene in front of your son. I'll be by tomorrow with Professor Dumbledore to discuss Sirius with you and your husband."

"He is my child and I can treat him how ever I please," she screamed.

"That is where you are mistaken Mrs. Black. Sirius's ribs are broken and his ankle sprained. I'm sure the healers would agree it was from abuse and both of your children would be taken from you. You don't want to risk that, do you? You're a proud woman you don't want something like this getting out," Mr. Potter said.

"Are you threatening me?" she whispered.

"No I am warning you. I'll be by tomorrow. Sirius go," he said.

"Good bye Mother."

"I'll get you next time Sirius. I will not have you embarrassing me like this anymore."

I ignored her and stepped into the fireplace yelling Godric's Hollow and smiled as my house disappeared before my eyes.

James caught me when I fell through and a couple of seconds later his Father was standing next to me. James led me to a couch and I sat down, breathing a sigh of relief. His Father handed me a glass of water and then sat down in a chair across from me. "Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked.

"Can I have some breakfast, I'm starved?" I asked.

"Sure I'll go get Susan and she'll make something for you," Mr. Potter replied and walked out of the living room leaving James and me alone together.

"So how has your summer been?" I asked.

James gave me a strange look and said, "Fine, how about you?"

"Fine," I lied.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes as I looked around the room I was sitting in. Unlike my house Godric's Hollow had a warm welcoming feeling to it. The living room was well lit and had comfortable furniture. There were a few scattered toys around the room and a large box I assumed was a television. There were pictures on the wall with James and his family smiling and waving at me. I could see a small kitchen from where I was sitting and behind me was the staircase. James house wasn't as big as mine but I liked it a lot more.

"Sirius how are you doing?" Mrs. Potter asked me as she walked in the room.

"I'm doing all right."

"I'm going to make some breakfast, bacon and eggs sound good to you?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks."

She walked into the kitchen and Mr. Potter sat down across from me again. He pointed his wand at my chest, mumbled a spell and I felt my ribs heal. Then he did the same thing to my ankle. I nodded my thanks and he said, "Sirius you have to tell me how you hurt your ankle and broke your ribs?"

I was startled by how blunt he was and took a second before answering. "My Mother." I said.

"I know but what did she do to you?" he asked.

I stared at the floor embarrassed to admit how she had hurt me. "Regulus pranked her and she thought it was me. She punished me for it." I looked back at Mr. Potter who was still looking at me waiting. I drew a deep breath and whispered. "She cursed me and I flew backwards across the hallway and right through my bedroom door."

When I looked up Mr. Potter was nodding. He stood up and patted me on the back. "I'll take care of it Sirius. You don't have to go back there this summer." He turned to James and said, "Show him your room. There's another bed in there now." He walked out of the room and into the kitchen and I glanced at James who was standing.

"Come on Sirius, I'll show you the room," I stood up and we walked up the staircase. On the second floor there were four doors and James led me right past the first door, "That's my Mum and Dad's room," he said. We passed the next door and he said, "The bathroom." When we reached the third door he opened it and stepped inside.

James's room was perfect in my opinion. The walls were blue and covered in posters of different Quidditch teams who were all showing off when we walked inside. He had a desk in one corner that was covered in garbage and books. His bed was blue and said, 'Puddlemere United.' His dresser had clothes hanging out. In his closet I could see a broom and a box of old toys.

"I love your room, James," I said and flopped down on my own bed which was red and against the window.

"Thanks," he said.

"What's the door at the end of the hallway?" I asked.

"Oh its my little sister's room. Her name is Meghan."

I frowned, "I didn't know you had a sister."

James smiled, "Oh yea she's only a baby. Meghan is two years old. She's a handful. Makes things pretty crazy around her sometimes."

As if on queue a baby started screaming. James got up and waved for me to follow. He went into her room and I meet Meghan Potter for the first time. Immediately I new there was something special about her. When James opened the door the toddler knocked into him and fell over giggling.

"Jam, hi!" she said trying to look innocent but James just smiled at her. He picked her up and put her back in her crib.

"Meghan what did Mum tell you about getting out of bed?" he asked.

"Not to," she said smiling.

James nodded and walked over to her dresser letting me see her clearly for the first time. Meghan Potter was a tiny little girl with black hair and blue eyes. Her smile was infectious and I knew why James seemed so fond of her. Nobody could look at her and not be happy. She was beautiful and I was sure she would break someone's heart one day.

Her room was just as enchanting. The walls were painted like a forest and fairies could be seen poking there heads around bushes to see us. A unicorn was eating grass on the wall near her crib. The light in the room was bright and made the room seem alive. Her crib was decorated with different dolls and stuffed animals. There even seemed to be vines growing up from the green rug around the dresser.

James came back to the crib and picked Meghan up. "Whose that?" she exclaimed pointing at me.

"That's my friend Sirius. He is going to stay with us for the rest of the summer," James explained changing her diaper and putting clean clothes on her. He placed her on the floor and she walked over to me. I knelt down and she examined my face for a minute.

She nodded and said, "I like him. He can stay."

I smiled at her ruffling her hair playfully. She screamed and jumped backwards. James caught her and picked her up. He ran out of the room with her and down the stairs into the kitchen where the smell of bacon was coming from. I drew a deep breath and smiled. This would be a much better summer then I'd thought.

* * *

A.N: (Well I hoped you like it. Next chapter some exploring, chats with Regulus, more from Sirius's parents and getting ready to return to Hogwarts.) 


	13. The Lupins and the Meadow

"James, Sirius, it's time to come home!" Mrs. Potter yelled at us from the edge of the forest.

James stood up from where he was lying and yelled, "Be right there!"

I yawned and stood up. I had been at Godric's Hollow for a few days and had already decided it was the best place on earth. We had been exploring since we woke up and it was dusk already.

"Times flies, doesn't it?"I said as we walked back to the house.

"The summer goes by in a blink of an eye here," James explained.

When we entered the house, the smell of Mrs. Potter's cooking led me to the kitchen while James vanished up the stairs. "What's for dinner tonight, Mrs. Potter?" I asked.

She waved her wand and dishes started flying to the table. "Steak and potatoes," she answered. "Sirius, you can call me Catherine if you want to and I'm sure Mr. Potter wouldn't mind if you call him Henry."

I picked up the plates and started to set the table. "Ok, Mrs. Potter, I'll try to remember that."

She laughed and shook her head, waving her wand at the plates so they set themselves. "Go get Meghan if you want to help so much. You're a guest here. James should be the one doing the work."

I walked out of thekitchen and upstairs to Meghan's room. She was sitting on the floor with James putting together a puzzle. "Si!" she screamed when I entered. She ran and gave me a hug. Taking me by the hand, she led me to where she was sitting. I sat down next to James, who was staring at the puzzle in mock confusion.

"Does this go here?" he asked, putting a square piece where a circle one belonged.

Meghan laughed. "No 'ere," she said, taking it and putting in the right spot. She yelled with glee as James placed the last piece in the puzzle. "Doggy," she shrieked when she saw the picture.

"Meghan, your Mum told me to get you ready for dinner." I said and picked her up putting her in her crib so I could get some of her clean clothes. I brought her a shirt with a pink unicorn on it and pink shorts. She laughed and I helped her get dressed.

"So what's Mum making for dinner?" James asked.

"Steak and potatoes. I think she wants you go downstairs and help her get it ready."

"Yeah, she probably does. I'll see you in a minute," he said and left the room.

When Meghan was done getting get dressed I placed her on the floor and she walked out of the room. After following her as she clumsily walked down the stairs we reached the kitchen. Meghan ran to her mother and gave her a hug. Mr. Potter was sitting at the table reading the paper and James was sitting next to him, staring longingly at the food. "Can I eat yet?" he asked.

"You can wait a minute," Mrs. Potter said, putting Meghan in her highchair. I took my seat across from James and Mrs. Potter sat down next to me. "Can you put your paper away, dear? It's time to eat."

"Of course," Mr. Potter said and smiled at his wife.

"Can I eat now?" James asked tiredly.

"Yes," Mrs. Potter replied tiredly but James didn't notice. He started shoveling food into his mouth and I followed suite.

So," Mr. Potter said a couple of minutes later. "I have something to tell you, Sirius."

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe it would be better to tell him after dinner," Mrs. Potter said.

"No, he can hear it now," Mr. Potter said. "I've met with your parents several times this week, Sirius."

I looked at Mr. Potter and frowned. "And?"

"Well, I've convinced them not to disown you. You can go home during Christmas break."

"Is this supposed to be good news?" I asked.

Mr. Potter smiled at me. "Just news. You can take it however you want. I'd try to keep in mind, though, that they are paying for your education and clothes, so maybe you should try a little harder to be tolerant."

"Tolerant? They hate me! How am I supposed to tolerate that?" I asked.

Mr. Potter looked me hard in the face. "Everyone has something they have to do that they don't like, Sirius. You're no different."

I stared at him. "They hate me even when I'm good. Everything that goes wrong they blame on me. I would be disowned already except it would only make my family look worse!"

He looked at me sympathetically. "I know, Sirius, but you have to respect them or things are only going to get worse for you."

I groaned and looked back at my food. After a couple of minutes of silence Mrs. Potter said, "Well I have some news I know you'll like. Remus is coming to visit early. His parents have to go away for a few days so he's going to stay here. He'llarrive tomorrow."

I looked at James, who grinned. "Wicked," he said and I smiled.

* * *

We were sitting in the living room waiting for Remus to arrive. James and I couldn't wait for him to get there. Remus was the smart one; he was the one to come up with the greatest parts of our pranks. Remus always knew what was missing and how to solve it. Without him, we we're just mediocre; with him, we were great.

The fire turned green and Remus stepped out. He was pale and skinny as always but his robes looked new. He smiled at us and said, "Hey guys."

I jumped up from the couch and gave him a hug. "Remus, we've been waiting for you to come. We've got plans that we need your help with."

Before he could answer the fire turned green again and Remus's mother and father stepped out. "Hello," Mrs. Lupin said and stepped forward to let her husband out of the fireplace. Mrs. Potter walked over the Lupins and Mrs. Lupin said, "We just wanted to thank you for taking Remus early. If he is any trouble, just use the Floo. You have the name of the place we're staying, don't you?"

"Yes, and I'm sure he won't be a problem. James has told me he's the responsible one."

Mrs. Lupin smiled proudly. "I believe it, but I have gotten a few owls this year from the Headmaster."

Mrs. Potter laughed. "I get at least one a week for James."

I looked at my two friends, who seemed thoroughly embarrassed at their mothers' behavior. Remus had turned a deep shade of red and was looking desperately at his father to intervene. James was sitting on the couch playing with a piece of string. Finally Mr. Lupin cleared his throat and said, "Well, we really do have to get going."

Mrs. Lupin nodded and walked over to her son. She gave him a tight hug and said, "We'll see you in a few weeks, Remus. I'm sure you'll have a good time. If we find anything interesting in France we'll be sure to tell you."

Mr. Lupin gave Remus a quick hug and said, "Yeah, we'll bring you home a new book or two. Don't get into too much trouble."

"And if you don't feel well have Mrs. Potter call us right away," Mrs. Lupin added.

"I'll be fine, Mum," Remus said, turning an even deeper shade of red.

The Lupins walked to the fireplace and threw a hand full of floo powder into it. Mr. Lupin disappeared and Mrs. Lupin looked back at Mrs. Potter one last time. "Remus gets sick very easily but he doesn't like to admit it. If you think he looks very ill please try and get him to lie down. We'll be back for him August fourteenth. Good-bye."

When his mother disappeared Remus collapsed on the couch and covered his face with his hands. I snickered and sat down next to him, "Remy, does your mummy love you very much. Does she still tuck you in at night?"

"Shut up, Sirius," he snapped at me.

"What, Remy doesn't like being picked on? Maybe his mummy will come back and beat me up," I said.

"Leave him alone, Sirius. He won't help us if you get him mad," James said, but I could see he had been laughing too.

Mrs. Potter smiled at us and said dinner would be ready around nine. I jumped up from my seat and led the way outside. James followed me and Remus came after him. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I guess we should show Remus around. We have awhile before dinner," James said.

"Oh, oh I want to go to the meadow," I screamed, jumping up and down on the balls of my feet.

James smirked, "Ok, that's this way."

The meadow was a fifteen-minute walk from James's house. We ran the whole way there and it took us half the time. We reached a large hill and I charged up it. "Come on, James! You're not going to let me beat you to the top, are you?" I asked.

"Not on your life," he answered, running up after me and catching up fast. We both were in for a surprise when we got to the top and Remus was leaning against a tree. My jaw dropped and I said, "How'd you do that? You were behind us."

He smiled, "Was not, I was next to you. The hill is less steep over there so I got here first." He looked back at the meadow and I followed his gaze. The meadow was beautiful, it was the best part of Godric's Hollow. The grass was crisp and green. It was high enough that you could hide in it if you lay down and trees could randomly be found growing high in the air. Perfect for climbing I wasted no time in getting to the top of one. The sun blazed over one of the nearby hills and in the distance I could see a lone goal post. "James?" I asked. "Why are there goal posts?"

He smiled broadly and said, "Quidditch. We had to build it far enough away that the muggles wouldn't find it. If you guys want to play once Peter gets here we can. I have all the balls and beater bats and everything."

"Wicked," I said, but Remus paled.

"What, don't you like Quidditch?" James asked.

Remus looked at him quickly. "Well, yeah, I like watching Quidditch. I've never really tried to play it. I'm not the sports type and I don't like heights too much."

James looked at Remus like he had lost his mind, "How could you not like playing Quidditch?"

"I told you, I don't like heights and I'm afraid I'll fall off."

"I bet his mummy doesn't like it when he plays Quidditch. She probably thinks it's too dangerous for her Remy," I said.

"Shut up, Sirius. You don't know anything about my mother. Don't talk about what you don't understand," Remus snapped at me.

"Touchy subject? Fine, I'll leave you alone," I said.

"Listen, Remus, you have to play Quidditch. It's like a law. You have to at least try it. You might be really good at it," James said.

"I'll try it, but if I don't like it then I don't want to play again," Remus said.

"Of course. Now, anybody want to go for a swim? You can swim, can't you Remus?" James said in mock concern.

"Yes, I can swim. I bet I could out-swim any of you. Where's the lake?"

"It's about two minutes that way," James said and without further ado Remus was off at a run with James fast on his tracks.

* * *

We swam in the lake for a long time and before I knew it the sun was setting. I jumped on top of Remus and pushed him under the water. "Dunk," I screamed when he came back up for air.

"Prat," he gasped, swimming to the shore. He climbed out of the water and looked up at the sky. I saw him wince and quickly turn to James and I. "Guys, the sun is setting, we should get back."

"We can be a few minutes late, my mum won't care," James said, diving back into the lake. Remus looked torn and then swam back over to James and me.

Another few minutes went by and he said, "We should really go back."

"Will you calm down? You're acting like our mother," I said, splashing James.

"What if we get lost?"

"James knows these woods like the back of his hand. Don't worry. Mother dearest."

"…But what if he gets confused. I just think we should go."

James stopped splashing me and looked at the sky. The moon was rising and it was half full. He looked back at Remus with concern and said, "We should probably get back."

"What? No, not you too! Come on James, just a few more minutes," I pleaded, but Remus was already out of the water and getting dressed. "Damn," I said, swimming back.

James and I reached the shore and quickly pulled on our clothes. James led the way back to his house as the last rays of the sun disappeared and we were plunged into darkness. The moon was the only thing illuminating our path and Remus was glaring at it.

James glanced at Remus and picked up the pace. I could see Godric's Hollow ahead of us and sighed in relief. James and Remus hadn't said a word since we left the lake. Remus, I noticed, was looking much paler then usual. James put an arm around his shoulder when he stumbled slightly, "You all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little dizzy," Remus said, tripping again.

We reached the house and Remus practically ran inside. He fell onto a couch and lie down. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just out of breath," Remus said.

Mrs. Potter walked in the room, announcing dinner was ready. Remus got up and walked slowly into the kitchen. He started eating and the more he ate the better he looked and soon he was laughing at my whispered jokes.

"Well, Remus, how was your first day?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Very good, thank you," he said.

"So, where did your parents go on vacation, Remus?" Mr. Potter asked.

"France."

"What part?"

Remus looked confused before saying, "Paris. They're staying in Paris for a few weeks. My mom wanted to go out before her operation."

Mr. Potter frowned, "I'm sorry to hear she's sick."

Remus waved it off, "She'll be fine. The doctors said it isn't a big deal."

"Well that's good, at least, "Mrs. Potter said clearing the table with a wave of her wand. "James, sweetheart, can you take Meghan upstairs and get her ready for bed?"

"Yes, Mum." James picked Meghan up and carried her out of the room. I followed quickly and heard Remus excuse himself from the table.


	14. Important Author's Note!

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it has been years (literally) and I apologize for that. BUT if you are still interested in reading this story I have begun to repost it with new chapters under a new penname: Deadbattery88, and the stories name will be Sirius Black and the Change. I also have another story that you should all read called: The Last Enemy that Shall Be Destroyed is Death. This story documents each of the Marauders, Lily and Snape as the enter into the afterlife.**

**If you don't hate me please feel free to read and review these stories under my new penname! Thanks so much!**


End file.
